


国民HOMO

by LaoChuNan



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaoChuNan/pseuds/LaoChuNan





	国民HOMO

国民HOMO by老处男王俊凯

=======本文由帅炸天的老处男王俊凯先生编辑整理，版权所有，违者我也拿你没办法，转载需授权=======  
=======karrylovesroy.lofter.com=======

 

第一章

 

王源坐在会客室冰凉的皮沙发上，心不在焉地盯着对面墙上挂着的一张写真，在裤子上蹭了蹭手心粘腻的凉汗。

过了一会儿他才意识到，写真里的人是王俊凯。他在跳舞，修长的躯体肆意伸展，眉眼低垂，有种冷漠的英俊。

难怪这么红，王源心想。多少零号看到这总攻的气势腰就软了。

这种酷炫的类型大概不会和自己配CP吧。

 

葡萄夹着一沓剧本，风风火火地推开了会客室的门，看见里面那个白嫩的小帅哥正缩成一团发呆。

样子有点呆萌的可爱。

“王源？不好意思久等了哈。来，剧本，”她递给王源，“一会儿试镜是和王俊凯。”她瞄了一眼王源的表情，“不用紧张，他人很好的。”

王源拘谨地接过剧本道了声谢，心脏急遽跳动起来。

竟然是他。

葡萄把他领到浴室，“外面的柜子里有浴袍和拖鞋，洗完澡先去化妆，”她微笑着拍了拍王源的肩膀，“祝你好运！”

王源忙说了一声谢谢，目送着她匆匆离去的背影。

 

给他化妆的是个爱笑的年轻姑娘，两只眼睛圆溜溜的很可爱。

她在王源脸上扑着粉，羡慕地说，“你皮肤可真好。我给这么多零号演员化过妆，你是皮肤最好的。”

王源笑了笑以示感谢，暗道男人皮肤好有什么光荣的。

“王俊凯的皮肤也超棒！可惜他很凶，给他化妆我都害怕。”

王源犹豫了一下，问：“他脾气不好吗？”

化妆师解开他的浴袍打量着，“脾气倒是不坏啦，就是太面瘫了，也不爱说话。”

王源感觉胸前一凉，连忙把浴袍系上，警觉地看着她。

化妆师扑哧笑了，“还害羞啊？身上也要上粉的。你是第一次？”

王源脸上浮起了淡淡的红晕，“嗯，是第一次。”

“第一次就碰上王俊凯，你运气真好。”她扑完粉，帮他把衣服穿好，“好了！”

王源笑了起来，眼睛里亮晶晶的，“谢谢。”

她看着他的笑容愣了一下，摆摆手，“不用谢！快进去吧！”

王源深吸了一口气，理了理衣服，走进片场。

 

王俊凯坐在导演旁边，一双紧身皮裤包裹的长腿伸的笔直，双手抱胸，面无表情。葡萄站在后面给他弄头发。

导演招招手，“王源，过来。”

王源小跑过去坐下。王俊凯冷冰冰的视线把他从头到脚扫视了一遍，又漠然转过了脸。

王源有点不服气。耍什么大牌？

于是他也不顾礼貌没打招呼，专心听导演讲戏。

“厨房这段，”导演手指点着剧本，“Karry，王源，你俩试一下。”

王俊凯点点头没说话。王源最后在心里过了一遍台词，捏紧了拳头。

一定要拿到这个角色。

 

随着导演一声令下，王俊凯周身的气场也跟着变化起来。他满脸风尘仆仆的疲惫，衬衣的领带被随意扯开，却步伐轻快，满心即将和恋人相会的期待与欣喜。

王俊凯按了门铃，厨房里忙活的王源连忙在围裙上蹭了蹭手，迎了出去。

王源愣住了。原来王俊凯也会笑，眼睛眯起来，竟然还能看到两颗可爱的虎牙。

王俊凯把包一扔，抱紧了王源，亲吻他的头发。“宝贝儿，想我了吗？”

王源缩在他怀里说不出话，过了好一会儿才想起台词，“想，……怎么提前回来了？”王俊凯吻了一下王源的额头，温柔地凝视着他的眼睛，“想你想得受不了，就赶快回来了。”

王源躲闪着王俊凯的目光，感觉脸上热热的，台词也早忘到了脑后。

糟糕，他一定是脸红了。他在心里默念这是在拍戏，强迫自己冷静下来。

但那种柔软湿润的触感似乎还停留在额头上。

导演注意到了王源的失误，沉吟着捻了捻胡子，没有打断。

王俊凯继续着剧情，推着王源走到厨房。

“在做饭吗？”他从背后环住王源，脑袋搭在王源瘦削的肩膀上，亲昵地问。

王源慌乱中想起他是应该在切菜的。他笨拙地拿起菜刀切土豆，手好像怎么放都不对劲，土豆差点飞出去。

王俊凯伸手覆在王源的手上，不着痕迹地调整了一下王源的手指，变成不容易被切到的姿势。

“小心。”王俊凯低声提醒，温暖的吐息喷在王源的侧脸。

王源的耳尖迅速红了。他条件反射地侧过头避开王俊凯，随手拿起一颗草莓喂到王俊凯嘴边，想起了台词，“饿了吗？”

王俊凯就着王源的手一口咬掉了草莓，一只手暧昧地从王源的腰间滑到下腹。

“饿，想吃你……”他挑逗地说，带着怀里的王源微微侧身，让摄像机清楚地拍摄到他的手部动作。

王源不用照镜子都知道自己的脸有多红。真是太不应该了，他身为一个演员的专业素养呢？

“Cut!”导演喊道。

王俊凯松开王源，看都没看他一眼，径直走了。王源涨红了脸羞惭地站在原地，双手绞成了麻花，心里七上八下。

他隐约知道自己刚才的表现不好，但导演的表情又不像是生气的样子。

“王源，”导演招呼他过去，拍了拍他的肩膀，“不用紧张，你表现得不错。”他拿起剧本，纸页被他翻动得哗啦啦响。

“再……试一下床上前戏这里。”导演选了半天。

王源的心咯噔一下。虽然来之前就做好了心理准备，但是一想到要和王俊凯裸裎相对……

导演看着他如临大敌似的神色乐了，“看一下镜头效果，不是动真格，瞧把你吓的。”

王源讪讪地点点头。

“衣服脱了，内裤可以留着。”导演补充。

王源刚松下来的一口气又提了起来。

 

王俊凯打量着王源的身体，格外白皙的皮肤在聚光灯下好像泛着莹光。

条件不错，怪不得导演会破格录用新人，王俊凯想。

王源低着头拘束地坐在床上，尽量表现得自然，其实手指都紧张到发抖。他暗暗祈祷王俊凯不会注意到他丢脸的反应。

导演挥了一下手，摄像机的指示灯闪动起来，王俊凯长腿向前迈了一步，一下子把王源推倒到柔软的棉被上。

王源躺在床上晕头转向，还没等反应过来，王俊凯沉重的身躯已经覆了上来，膝盖支在他两腿中间，一手撑在他身侧，一手托住他后脑，铺天盖地吻了上来。

一时间只听得到两人急促的呼吸和唇舌交缠的水声。

 

第二章

 

王源憋着气，暗暗绷紧了身体。王俊凯看起来吻得很深，但是实际上两人并不投入，只是嘴巴相接而已。

王俊凯的胸膛和他自己的贴在一起，青年胸肌勃发的热度让他有点脸红心跳。王俊凯的嘴里有淡淡的草莓香味，虎牙轻轻地蹭着他的下唇，微微刺痒。

王源半睁着眼睛偷偷观察王俊凯。离近了看他好像没那么冷淡了，长而浓密的睫毛覆在下眼睑，灯光下能看到毫无瑕疵的皮肤上细密的绒毛，柔化了他的轮廓。

王俊凯突然睁开了眼。

杏眼和桃花眼对视了一秒，然后杏眼吓到了似的紧紧阖上了。

王源好像听到王俊凯在喉咙里笑了一声，然后就感觉一条柔软的舌头撬开他的牙关伸了进来。

王源惊讶地“唔”了一声，声音被王俊凯堵在了嘴里。王俊凯的舌尖试探着勾起他的舌尖绕了一下，就狂风暴雨式地扫荡了王源的整个口腔，几乎舔舐到王源的喉咙里。

王源何曾经历过这么霸道的吻，再也憋不住气，溢出一声似泣音又似呻吟的喘息。

王俊凯顿了一下，中断了吻，手从他的后脑移开，支起上半身。

王源迷茫地睁开眼睛，看到王俊凯面无表情居高临下地看着他，除了唇角的一丝水线，脸不红气不喘，根本看不出半点情动的痕迹。

然后王俊凯伸手拨弄了一下他的乳头。

王源被那种陌生的触感激得浑身抖了一下，惊讶地看着王俊凯把脑袋埋在他的胸前。他竟然在舔那里！

一种奇特的麻痒快感从胸前冲上了王源的脑门，他难耐地咬住下唇，回忆起以前看过的GV片段。

那些淫乱的画面飞快地滑过他的脑海，但远远不及王俊凯的动作给他带来的震撼，他大脑一片空白，想要推开王俊凯的脑袋，但王俊凯用牙齿轻咬了一下他胸前已经勃起的肉粒——

一股酥麻的电流通过全身，王源抖了一下，浑身都软了，手也无力地垂了下去。

王俊凯抬起头，抹了一把嘴，又探身含住了王源红通通的耳垂吮吻，另一只手顺着他的脖颈滑下去，揉捏着他的腰。

王源被他高超的技巧揉弄得进气比出气多，一双水润的杏眼好像就要流下泪来，腰肢随着他的动作像脱水的鱼一样向上弹动着。

这么敏感，不会还是个雏吧，王俊凯心想。皮肤这么白，眼睛也红红的，简直像只小兔子。

“好，cut。”导演满意地挥挥手。

王俊凯干脆利落地伸出长腿下床，披上葡萄递过来的浴袍，回头看了一眼还摊在床上回不过神的王源。

一副被欺负了的样子，可怜巴巴的，又不是没爽到。他心里嗤笑了一声，瞄到王源半硬的地方。

王源躺在床上放空了一阵子，慢慢坐起来，王俊凯已经离开了。

导演和颜悦色地对他说，“试镜过了，过两天过来拍预告和封面，策划会联系你。”

王源迟钝的大脑消化了一会儿导演的话。

这是……确定角色了？他睁大眼睛。

得偿所愿的喜悦让他清醒过来，王源一蹦三尺高跳下床，咧开嘴露出一个稚气的笑，“谢谢导演！”

导演看了看他身上纯棉的乔巴内裤，莫名觉得有点不忍心，点点头没说话。

 

王源几乎是用蹦的出了电梯，还灿烂地朝在门禁处溜达的保安大叔挥了挥手。乐极生悲，他没注意到门口旋转门的玻璃墙，一头撞了上去，疼得他哎哎叫唤着弯下腰捂住了鼻子。

从另一个电梯下来的王俊凯正好看见这一幕，面瘫的脸上没绷住，露出了一个不忍直视的嫌弃表情。跟在他旁边的策划担心道，“哎哟，这……不会把鼻子撞出血了吧？”

想不到王源揉了揉鼻子，像没事人一样走了。

策划收回视线，转过头笑着问王俊凯，“小凯觉得这次的新人怎么样？”

王俊凯沉默了一下，“没什么感觉。”

策划已经习惯了他的敷衍，提醒他：“这次是他第一次接戏，导演本来没想让你带新人，”她仔细观察王俊凯的表情，“不过也是市场需要，麻烦了。”

“没什么，他其实……”王俊凯意味深长地停顿了一下，“挺有趣的。”

 

王俊凯和策划道了别，出门取车，正看到王源撅着屁股不知道在鼓捣什么。

王俊凯的目光在王源牛仔裤包裹的挺翘臀部流连了几秒。

王源终于拧开了生锈的车锁，心里暗骂那个卖他二手自行车的无良小贩。也不知道是倒卖了几手的车子了，车铃不响，脚踏板松的快掉下来，连车锁都打不开，竟然还卖二百块钱！

王源转过身，看到对面站的笔直的极富存在感的王俊凯，愣了一下，张了张嘴却没发出声音。

刚刚才有过肌肤之亲，现在却不知道怎么称呼。王俊凯太正式，王先生太生疏，叫师兄有点奇怪，难道要叫……老王？

王俊凯看着对面的王源，他穿着深蓝色的牛角扣大衣，阳光下的头发毛绒绒的，半张脸埋在围巾里，鼻尖被撞红了，表情茫然，像个答不出老师问题的学生。

两人间尴尬的气氛持续了一会儿，被王源打破了：“你也骑车回去吗？”

王俊凯简洁地嗯了一声，跨上他的铃木隼，皮裤绷紧，勾勒出修长的腿形。

王源不可置信地看着那辆黑色非主流重型机车。这是得多和自己过不去才骑着这么丑的摩托来上班？

王俊凯套上头盔，微不可查地朝王源点点头，风驰电掣，转眼就消失在车流里。

王源被隼大排量的尾气喷了个正着，气的鼻子都快歪了。

装什么装！等我拿到片酬，买个更贵更非主流的！

 

脑洞小剧场

深夜，空荡荡的海滨公路。  
王俊凯加足马力，胯下的铃木隼发出野兽般的咆哮，像一道黑色的流星破空而去，在弯曲盘绕的公路上烙下一道暗色的残影。  
源源抱紧俊俊的腰，衣服被吹得猎猎作响，声音经过头盔和风声的重重阻隔，传到俊俊耳边:  
“王俊凯——我想唱歌——”  
俊俊喊到:“什么歌——”  
源源吼起来:“高速路上骑着摩的！速度加快，始终和我保持零距离——”  
“速度！速度速度速度加快！速度！速度速度速度加快！高速路上骑着摩的，始终和我保持零距离！”两人随着节拍摇摆，发疯似的合唱起来。  
美妙的歌声随风飘散，惊起了一滩鸥鹭。

 

第三章

 

星期一拍封面，王源起了个大早，在楼下吃了碗小面就踩着他那辆吱嘎作响的破凤凰去了公司。

他长得帅身材棒，穿衣品味也不错，一路上不知道俘获了多少老中青年妇女的芳心。

“真是个俊小伙儿呢。”妇女们趁着早高峰的红灯偷瞄。

王源对投注在他身上的目光一无所知，心不在焉地思考着剧本。

普通的GV剧本比正常剧本简单粗暴得多，圈叉远比剧情重要，但这部是腐女向，着重描绘纯爱耽美的细节和同性伴侣间的温馨互动，圈叉反而不多。

王源回忆起王俊凯那张面瘫的脸，脑补了一下和他腻腻歪歪秀恩爱的情景，简直不寒而栗，大牙都要被酸倒了。

红灯过了，王源抖了抖浑身的鸡皮疙瘩继续随着车潮前行。

到了公司，王源锁好车，发现王俊凯的隼静静地立在一边。其他车子好像都慑于隼的气场不敢接近，挤挤挨挨地停在一米之外。

哼，又骑着他的乡村非主流摩的来上班了么。王源撇撇嘴，把他的破凤凰搬到隼旁边。

这么看着舒服多了。他满意地点点头。

 

“王源不要害羞嘛，放松。”摄影师笑道。

王源眨着眼睛，羞红了脸。王俊凯想必是早已习惯了这样的拍摄，各种各样的亲密姿势手到擒来，可是王源实在是不习惯王俊凯搭在他腰上的那双手和鼻尖萦绕着的王俊凯的气息，这一切都让他想起上次失败的试镜，连表情和四肢也僵硬起来。

王俊凯感到怀里的人慢慢绷紧了。他被挡住的那只手不动声色地下移，然后在王源屁股上狠狠捏了一把。

“啊！”王源条件反射地向前躲开，却又被王俊凯强硬地搂了回来，后背撞在王俊凯的胸膛上。

王俊凯在他耳边私语，看似亲密，实则挑衅：“你专业一点好不好。”

王源只觉得怒火蹭地直窜脑门，牙痒痒着直想咬王俊凯一口。他强迫自己冷静下来，身体放松靠在王俊凯身上，调整表情，手上用力挠了一下王俊凯的手背。

王俊凯吃痛，表情扭曲了一秒。

马骏从机器后面探出脑袋，“哎凯爷，你那是什么表情！”

王俊凯道了一声歉，王源得意地笑了。

 

“好，灯光准备一下，下一个kiss的镜头！”

王源深吸一口气，转过身面对王俊凯。

虽然看不惯他的大牌做派，王源不得不承认，王俊凯无论做什么都有种浑然天成的魄力和气场，配合他那张欠揍的俊脸，确实当得起圈内TOP1的称号。此刻他只觉得自己的存在感急遽降低，身形似乎都变得娇小，完全压不过王俊凯的总攻气势。

王俊凯按住他的后腰，粗鲁地抬起他的下巴吻了上来。

还没等王源反应过来，王俊凯就退开了，皱眉问：“你早上吃的什么？”

“小面啊？”王源茫然地说。

王俊凯咬牙切齿，“味道好大！这让我怎么亲？”

王源眨眨眼，慢慢露出一个了然的坏笑。

“正常亲啊~”

王俊凯凶狠地看着他，王源不服输看回去，两人的视线相交，好像碰撞出噼里啪啦的火花。

王源心情大好，一反常态地环住王俊凯的脖子踮起脚，主动含住王俊凯的嘴巴，还试图用舌头顶开王俊凯的牙关。

王俊凯几乎遏制不住推开他的冲动。他鼻腔里充盈着辣椒大蒜和葱姜的怪味，屏住气都闻得到，这个胆大包天毫无素质的新人竟然还敢把舌头伸进来！

他微微松开牙关，趁王源的舌尖探进来，重重地咬了一口。

“唔唔唔唔——”王源捂着嘴巴弯下了腰，“好痛！”他大着舌头说。

王俊凯抱起胳膊，皮笑肉不笑，“抱歉哈。”

摄影师伸长脖子看看王源又看看王俊凯，没敢出声，缩回了头。

 

按照流程，封面拍完以后是演员的采访花絮。两人分别坐在沙发的两端，中间空出了好大个地方。

导演瞪眼睛：“你俩怎么回事？坐近一点！”

王源翻了翻白眼，不情愿地往中间坐了坐。

王俊凯假装没听到，一动不动。

“王俊凯手搭在王源肩膀上。”导演不耐烦地指示。

于是两人只好挤在了一起。

“源源第一次拍戏，期待吗？”主持人问。

“嗯……因为是第一次拍戏嘛，就是希望自己能好好表现吧，不能让观众们失望。”王源腼腆地说，因为舌头痛声音有点含糊。

“小凯呢？对这部戏有什么期待？”

“以前没尝试过这种风格，很有挑战性。”王俊凯翘起了无处安放的大长腿。

“两人对对方的第一印象是什么样的？”主持人又问。

谜一样的沉默。

“……挺好的。”王源首先开口道。

多说点！导演在一旁做口型。

“觉得他很帅，呃……也很乐于助人。”

王俊凯表情没变，眼神却冷冷地斜了过去。

“还有呢？”主持人循循善诱。

“没有了……”王源声音发飘。

主持人的脸上的笑僵硬了。“那小凯呢？”

“他啊……第一印象就是挺害羞的，很幼稚的感觉。”王俊凯想起了试镜时王源穿的乔巴内裤。

你才幼稚，你全家都幼稚！你还骑乡村非主流摩的呢！王源腹诽。

主持人用衣袖抹了抹额角的汗。两位主角这么不配合，也不能全靠后期剪辑啊。

导演坐在后面长叹一声，朝摄影挥挥手：“先别拍了。”说完示意主持人给他让座。

“你们俩……”导演捻捻胡子，视线在王源和王俊凯之间移动。

两人都不由自主地坐直了身体。

“有没有互相加微信或者微博？”

两人面面相觑，摇摇头。

还是两个毛都没长齐的孩子嘛，导演心道，瞧这正襟危坐的，像幼儿园小朋友似的。

“这样不行。你俩把那些社交媒体都加上，今天下午出去约个会，再发个自拍。”

王俊凯皱皱眉头刚要说话，导演就吹胡子瞪眼：“现在就给我把微信微博都加上！”

王源举起手，小心翼翼地问：“导演，我没有微博……”

“那还不快开一个？”

“哦。”王源乖乖地点点头，掏出他的诺基亚老人机。

“黄导，现在宣传还没开始就发博会不会不太合适？”站在一旁的策划问。

“没事儿没事儿，一切照常。”导演摆摆手。

两人于是收拾收拾离开了摄影棚。 

还没到下班时间，电梯里只有王源和王俊凯两人，随着电梯门缓缓阖上，尴尬的沉默又蔓延开来。

王源看着电梯的金属墙壁反射出来的自己，又瞄了一眼王俊凯的影子。

没想到王俊凯也在透过镜面看他，他赶快移开了视线。

下一秒，他就被一股大力推挤到电梯角落，整个人都被笼罩在阴影里。

不好！王源心中警铃大作，他竟然被王俊凯“壁咚”了！

 

第四章

 

王源生气地推王俊凯，“你干嘛！”

被壁咚的感觉一点也不好，又压抑又气闷，背也被撞得很痛。

王俊凯面无表情，伸手掰住王源的下巴强迫他张开嘴。

就在王源以为自己又要被强吻了的时候，王俊凯把什么东西塞进了他嘴里，捂着他嘴巴不让他吐出来。

“唔唔唔唔嗯嗯嗯？！”你给我吃的什么东西？

小小的凉凉的，他试探着咬了一下，原来是口香糖。

发现是甜的，王源就不由自主地咀嚼起来。王俊凯见他不再反抗，收了手站回去。

哼，竟然嫌弃他……王源又心虚又难堪，忿忿地用力嚼着，把那块口香糖当做是王俊凯的舌头。

两人一路无话走到停车场，王俊凯拿出一个头盔给王源，“戴上。”

王源接过头盔，看看自己的车子，“为什么我要坐你的车？”

王俊凯转过头，看着王源的眼睛说：“难道你要用你的破自行车载我？”

王源“哦”了一声，有点脸红。虽然已经渐渐熟悉了这张脸，但是被那双深情的桃花眼认真注视的时候还是有点承受不住。

“上来，抱紧。”王俊凯跨上隼说。

王源照做，迷糊地问，“咱们去哪儿？”

他的声音还没落下，车子就轰鸣着飞驰出去，差点把他的脖子甩断，吓得他赶紧搂住了王俊凯的腰。

 

某咖啡厅。

王俊凯往绿茶里倒了一点蜂蜜，搅拌了两下。

王源捧着一杯热奶茶，左右端详了一会儿精致的杯子，抬起头问对面的人：“我们来这儿干嘛？”

“约会。”王俊凯干脆利落地说。

王源噎了一下，“为什么约会？”

王俊凯这才抬头看了王源一眼，“导演要求的。”

王源闭了嘴，垂头丧气地吸了一口奶茶。

“把你手机给我。”王俊凯说。

“凭什么？”王源警惕地问。

“……给你开微博。”王俊凯说。

“那好吧，”王源从包里掏出了他的诺基亚放到桌子上。

王俊凯皱皱眉。这种老人机也不知道能不能安装微博……估计连微信都没有吧。看着挺年轻的，活得倒像个老头子，还骑着不知道什么年代的自行车。

“你的手机安装不了，用我的手机开吧。”王俊凯拿出了他的菠萝手机，“先注册……手机号多少？”

王源被又薄又漂亮的菠萝手机震惊了一下，乖乖报上了手机号。

“嗯……好了。自己设置一下。”王俊凯把手机推过来。

王源手指不甚熟练地点着触摸屏，认真思考了一会儿，决定把昵称设为“源少酷炫狂霸拽”。

监视着他操作的王俊凯没忍住：“你那是什么奇葩名字？这个微博要用来宣传和互动的，改成王源！”

王源很不情愿，但是又无法反驳，只好改了。

“算了，还是我来吧。”王俊凯的处女座怪癖又犯了，王源用不习惯触屏，总是打错字，他在对面看着简直折磨。

他先用王源的号关注了自己的官方账号，然后琢磨了一下，把自己的小号也悄悄关注了。

王源眼巴巴地探头看着。“Karry……这是你？哇！六百万粉丝！”王源惊叹。

“‘幂蜂_凯’又是谁？”

王俊凯本来不耐烦告诉他，但是王源那双清澈的眼睛无辜地看着他，让他不自觉地放软了声音：“我小号。”

“哦——”王源拉长了声音。“你竟然喜欢杨幂！”他不可思议地说。

王俊凯的脸上浮起了淡淡的红色。“好了，坐好，我给你拍张照片发到微博上。”

“真的要拍啊……”王源扭捏道，“那好吧。”说完嘟起嘴，摆了个卖萌的剪刀手。

王俊凯对他的品味无话可说，切到Karry的大号，各个角度各个姿势来了一发九连拍，修都没修就直接发了上去，配文：“和小兔子喝茶，@王源”

好在王源底子好，照片不修也很好看。

这下导演总该满意了吧，王俊凯心道。唉，无趣，想回家追新番……

王源也很无聊，单手撑着脑袋看着窗外，不知道在想些什么。柔和的日光打在他脸上，侧颜精致完美，饶是看惯了漂亮男孩儿的王俊凯也忍不住多看了两眼。

两人面对面坐在那里，无话可谈，百无聊赖，只好低头猛喝饮料。

王俊凯发觉王源打了个哈欠，眼睛也眯了起来，好像是困了，于是清清嗓子，一本正经地问：“你玩不玩游戏？”

王源抖抖脑袋，没什么精神：“什么游戏？”

……

两小时后。

两人挤在一起，头抵着头窃窃私语。

“你要从这里走……这边是死胡同。”

“哎呀我就试一哈儿。”

“你看嘛，又死了一回。”

“没关系，还有五条命。”

“换一个游戏吧……”

“哪个？”

“节奏大师，音乐游戏。”

“好嘛。”

……

又一个小时过去了。

王俊凯的菠萝手机电量从97%掉到20%再到5%，最后终于自动关机了。

王源揉着因为长时间对着屏幕而酸涩的眼睛，把杯子里最后一口凉掉的奶茶喝掉。“手机没电了，咱们回家吧。”

“嗯。”玩了这么久王俊凯也有点累，更多的是惊讶于自己竟然陪个小孩儿玩了一下午手机游戏的事实。

他一向很有自控力，这次放纵了一回，很是生自己的气，脸色也变得不太好。

王源暗暗翻了个白眼。刚才还玩的好好的呢，又黑脸了，真是莫名其妙！

王俊凯结了账，载着王源回了公司。

 

当晚。

王源刚回到家就迫不及待地打开他心爱的本本，点开某视频网站开始缓冲韩剧。

晚上的网络总是很卡，进度条半天都没有动静。

王源想起自己新开的微博，决定在等缓冲的时候上去转转，顺便视奸一下王俊凯，再关注一下女神郑梓琪。

刚登陆上，还没等他看清楚微博首页的构造，王源的下巴就被吓得掉了下来：红红的五万+新消息提示！

 

第五章

 

王源屏住呼吸，怀着朝圣般的心情点开那些消息。

未读消息有好几百页，大多是下午王俊凯发的那条微博的转发，还有好多未关注人私信，粉丝也一下子冲到了五位数。

王源受宠若惊，实打实地体验了一把被大大带飞的感觉。

他一条一条地翻起那些转发评论，韩剧早忘到了脑后。

评论里有给Karry表白的，有夸他长得帅长得可爱的，有好奇猜测两人之间关系的。最新的评论被代购和兼职广告占领了。

王源点开王俊凯发的那条微博，一眼就看到了热门评论。

 

老处男V：新片没指望了，Karry明显和这小婊砸恋爱了[拜拜] [拜拜] [拜拜] 回复 赞2988

GV工厂：黄导消息已确认，此人是新片零号。回复 赞2015

DarryRing V：弟弟的面相和Karry配一脸！欢迎来我店选购！回复 赞1314

同志之声V：希望Karry能找到自己的真爱，祝福[心][亲亲] 回复 赞1128

护舒宝：呵呵，铁打的总攻流水的受，那些说真爱的也是醉了。[蜡烛] 回复 赞1108

Karry不渝：Karry哥哥你都多久没发自拍了[泪] [泪] [泪] 回复 赞921

 

看到大家都误以为他和王俊凯谈恋爱，王源自己一个人暗搓搓地脸红了。

谁要和那个面瘫谈恋爱！他想，嘴角却忍不住咧出一个少女兮兮的笑容。

他点开未关注人私信，一条一条认认真真地回复。

【图米魔法师：你好可爱，希望能在新片里看到你哦~】

【王源：O(∩_∩)O谢谢~我会加油的！】

【Electra：Karry要出新片的消息是真的吗？】

【王源：啊……导演不让我说】

【曹小絮：爆出大号！（求互粉）】

【王源：啊，这个就是大号】

……

王源兴致勃勃地回复到半夜两点，一开始还觉得精神百倍，后来就困得眼皮耷拉下来，眼前的字都看不清，于是后面的私信回复就全部统一成了“O(∩_∩)O谢谢！”

所以他就没看到其中一条发得比较早的、语气怪怪的私信。

【护舒宝：你不要以为和Karry喝了一次茶就上位了，和他合作过的零号多了，比你漂亮的有的是！】

【王源：O(∩_∩)O谢谢！】

屏幕那头睡的正香的护舒宝同学被手机的震动震醒，好不容易眯着眼睛看清楚，顿时气了个倒仰：谢个毛线啊！真是傻白甜！

 

第二天中午。

“你的丝袜~哦火辣辣~一集撸那么多~”

王源被手机铃声吵醒了，睁开眼睛，窗外天高云淡，阳光正好。

“喂，哪位？”

“王源？”

“你是？”

“上微博。”

“啊？”

“挂了。”

然后对方就真挂了。

王源眨眨眼睛，昏昏沉沉的大脑开始运转。

刚才那个声音是王俊凯！

……王俊凯竟然挂他电话！

又被压过了一头，王源很不开心，但还是乖乖打开电脑。

干嘛让他上微博？王源心里七上八下。不会昨天闯祸了吧……

不出所料，微博上又是好几万的新消息。

右下角的私信聊天一闪一闪，王源想到自己的关注列表里只有王俊凯，应该是他的私信，就点开了。

【幂蜂_凯：昨晚都干什么了？】

【王源：没干什么啊……】

【幂蜂_凯：有粉丝给我看你们的私信截图】

【王源：啊，对，他们的私信我都回了[哈哈]】

【幂蜂_凯：。。。】

【王源：怎么啦？[吃惊]】

【幂蜂_凯：以后不用回复了，不要透露新片的消息】

【王源：哦。。。】

王源被不咸不淡地训了这两句，心里有点不是滋味，那些还没看过的私信和评论也不高兴看了。

不过他向来心大，想起昨天缓冲好的韩剧还没看，就津津有味地看了起来。

另一边的王俊凯却犹豫起来。

他觉得自己上一句话的语气好像不太好，可是再解释就太刻意了。王源会不会不高兴？

他英俊的脸上没什么表情，心里却抓耳挠腮绞尽脑汁想着合适的措辞。

【幂蜂_凯：下午有安排吗？】

王俊凯耐心地等了五分钟，对方的状态是在线，但却一直没有回应。

也许是出去吃饭了？总不会真的生气吧。

王俊凯心浮气躁地关了微博。

 

一小时后。

王源看完了韩剧，吃光了一盒薯片、一包果冻、一块巧克力、一杯酸奶，幸福又满足地打了个饱嗝。

这时他才看到王俊凯的私信。

【王源：没有诶~】

【幂蜂_凯：晚上请你吃饭】王俊凯秒回。

王源睁大眼睛，仿佛看到王俊凯穿着透视装妖娆地朝他招招手说：“约吗？”

他谨慎地回道：【吃什么？】

【幂蜂_凯：你想吃什么就吃什么】

哎？王源挠挠头。态度这么好，吃错药了吧。不过，不吃白不吃。王源想起很久没吃的老火锅，吸了吸口水。

【王源：那我们吃洞子老火锅好不好~】

【幂蜂_凯：嗯，一会儿去接你】

王源盯着电脑屏幕，心脏扑通扑通狂跳起来。他像只猴子一样一跃而起，一路蹦跳到了浴室，对着镜子做了个鬼脸。

屏幕那头的王俊凯微微笑了，关了电脑，哼起了歌。

 

工作日，两人来得又早，店里人不多。

推门进去，一蓬潮湿的热气扑面而来，火锅的香味盈满了鼻腔。

王源闻着这香味，口水就开始稀里哗啦地淌了。两人点了个鸳鸯锅并十几份荤素菜，王源又要了一瓶梅子酒，这就开吃了。

王俊凯给王源搛了几片黄喉，王源自觉两人处于平等的地位，来而不往非礼也，于是伸长了筷子在锅里扒来扒去，捞出一坨空心菜塞到王俊凯碗里。

王俊凯停了筷子，抬眼看他。

王源看他脸色，急忙又捞出了几片零碎的羊肉，刚要扔进王俊凯碗里，就被他一筷子挡住了：“谢谢，我不爱吃肉。”

王源也不在意，自己张开嘴嗷呜一口吃掉了。

“你怎么想起请我吃饭？”王源嘴里还嚼着虾饺，含糊不清地问。

王俊凯说：“黄导要求的是约会，昨天的不算，今天补上。”

王源见他细嚼慢咽，说话时还特意要把嘴里面东西咽下去再用纸擦擦嘴巴，不禁暗自敬佩此人装逼功力之深厚。

“其实我小时候的梦想就是做个火锅店老板，”王源吃得有点撑，咂着梅子酒说，“每天，收齐了食客的餐费后，就去吃火锅。今天吃酸菜鱼火锅，明天吃猪骨头火锅……”

“那你还真是明白了生命的真谛呢。”王俊凯见他白嫩的小脸被酒气熏得红扑扑，心情甚好地打趣。

王源羞恼，放下杯子瞪王俊凯：“那你小时候想做什么？”

“我啊……我以前想开个服装店。”王俊凯似乎并不习惯和其他人谈论自己的事情，不太自在地动了动脖子。

王源奇道，“为什么？”我还以为你会有多高大上的职业目标呢。

“这样就可以每天换新衣服穿了啊。”王俊凯说。

真自恋！王源撇撇嘴。其实王源怀疑他没说实话，但也不好刨根问底，于是草草把锅里最后几片肉吃了，两人就结账出了店门。

外面已经华灯初上，寒冷的空气吹得人精神一震。

“想去哪里玩吗？”王俊凯倚着车，微笑着问。

也许是被酒精冲昏了头脑，王源觉得今晚的王俊凯特别的帅气迷人。路灯的光温柔地打在他的侧脸上，显得那双桃花眼格外深沉，盯着人看的时候几乎要吸走魂魄。他身着短款皮衣，站在机车旁边，非但没有了平时的装逼气质，反而透出几分亦正亦邪的魅力。

“啊……我，我不知道。”王源结结巴巴地说，随即觉得自己这种反应十分丢脸，紧紧闭上了嘴。

王俊凯却好像早就知道了他的答案，从善如流地接道，“上来吧，回我家。”

直到被王俊凯领进了家门，王源还有点懵，听到王俊凯“嘭”得一声把门带上，才觉出后怕来。

王俊凯不会是想把他先奸后杀吧……王源打量着房间布局想。

 

第六章

 

“你不会是想把我先奸后杀吧？”

“……”

糟糕！竟然说出来了！

此时此刻，王俊凯站在他后面，他自己正弯下腰换鞋……正是捡肥皂的姿势！

王源解鞋带的动作僵住了。

王俊凯被他蠢得身心俱疲，不耐烦地踢了踢他的小腿：“快点。”

王源一个不稳，差点摔个马趴。

 

王俊凯家很空旷，色调偏冷，装饰简洁。

王源像个大爷似的背着手四处转悠，这里摸摸那里看看，王俊凯怕他闯祸，寸步不离跟在后面。

“这是什么？”王源拿起书架上的一个玩偶好奇地把玩。这个书架很大，看得出来是用作客厅与餐厅间的隔断，上面很有艺术感地摆了些装饰，最醒目的地方却出人意料地摆了几个玩偶。

王俊凯很紧张地一把抢了回来，放回到书架最高处。“海贼王的手办，别乱动，很珍贵。”

王源切了一声，毫不留恋地走了。“谁稀罕！”瞧你那紧张兮兮的样子，还放到那么高的地方，以为我不会垫个凳子么？

他瞄到一个摆的比较隐蔽的相框，眼前一亮，一把抓起来：“哈哈哈哈！这是谁！这么黑！”王源指着照片里的小土豆。

王俊凯阻拦不及，有些脸红，不自然地咳了一声：“这是我小时候的照片。”

“看不出来你小时候这么丑……”王源回过头嫌弃地说。

王俊凯无奈，拿过相框摆回书架，仔细调整到之前的角度，“不要闹。”

王源嗤之以鼻：“处女座。”

王俊凯双手搭在他肩膀上，把他推向客厅。“这里没什么好看的，你不玩游戏吗？我拿oPad给你玩好不好？”

王源被他推着，走得跌跌撞撞的，对于王俊凯把自己当成小孩子哄的行为不太满意。“oPad有什么好玩的……”

王俊凯把他按到沙发上，拿起oPad解锁。“你不是很喜欢玩我手机里的游戏吗？用这个玩更爽……给！”他粗暴地把平板塞到王源手里，“我去给你弄点喝的。”

王源疑惑地戳戳oPad光可鉴人的屏幕。用这个玩更爽？

五分钟后，王俊凯端了一杯橙汁和一杯红酒回来，王源已经在玩得聚精会神了。

“喝不喝橙汁？”

“不喝！”

“……”

“你不渴？”

“不渴！……啊！输了。”

王源这才抬起头，咕咚咕咚一口把摆在面前的橙汁喝光，注意力又转移回了游戏上。

王俊凯暗暗笑了一声，倾身拿过遥控器打开电视，翘起二郎腿，端起酒杯慢慢品着。

……

 

三小时后。

王俊凯睁开眼睛，吊灯明亮的光线刺得他眼睛有些涩。他发现自己正半躺在沙发上，电视里播着购物广告，手上的遥控器早掉到了地毯上。

他坐起身用手搓搓脸，酒劲上来，脑袋晕沉沉的。

王源四仰八叉地躺在他对面的沙发上，手里的oPad倒在肚皮上，嘴巴微张，脸上泛着油光，睡得正香。

王俊凯不知怎的看到他这副毁形象的睡颜心情很愉悦，轻手轻脚地走过去抽走了oPad，打开看了看。

王源之前好像正在看他下载的暴走娱乐视频，屏幕里的圆蛋男神定格在仰天长笑的姿势，弹幕密密麻麻地遮住了他的脸。

他把oPad放到一边，拍拍王源的胳膊：“王源？”

王源拍开他的手咂咂嘴，翻了个身。

王俊凯又拍拍他的肩膀，“王源儿。”

王源动了动，翻过身迷茫地看着他。

“Michael Jack。”王源没头没脑地冒出一句。

“……”

王俊凯决定去厨房给他倒杯冰水清醒一下。

等他回来的时候，王源已经自己坐起来了，正在抖脑袋。

王俊凯耐心地等他抖完，问：“清醒了吗？”

王源低低嗯了一声，抬起头。

王俊凯一愣。王源的脸因为熟睡红扑扑的，唇色嫣红，眼睛也水润润的，顶着一头乱糟糟的头发无辜地看着他的时候竟似有种清纯的诱惑，让他心中一动。

王俊凯觉得自己大概是喝了太多红酒，或者太久没有发泄过了。

王源问：“几点了？”

王俊凯抬手看了看表，“十一点了。我送你回家吧。”

王源站起身，“嗯……谢谢。”

 

王俊凯帮他把外套拿过来，站在一旁看他穿外套。他心里不知怎么有些失落和怅然，似乎是不舍，又似乎不是。

他挣扎了半晌，王源已经穿好了鞋。最终，他顺应自己的心意拉住了王源的手臂。

王源手上开门的动作停住了。他也不知道自己在期待什么，但他内心隐隐知道这种期待即将成真，并因此紧张雀跃、心跳加速。他慢慢转过身，正对上王俊凯直直盯着他的视线，类似审视的、灼热而富有侵略感的视线。

王源没有闪躲。

于是王俊凯握紧了王源的手臂，缓慢却坚定地倾身过来吻住了他的嘴唇。两人的唇瓣都有些颤抖，双唇相接的时候，王源的大脑有一秒眩晕的空白，随即才觉出王俊凯嘴唇的温暖和柔软，嗅到他嘴里面红酒的气息。

王源的头微微侧了侧，然后含住了王俊凯的上唇。好像开启了什么开关，这个吻瞬间变得缠绵起来。王俊凯向前一步按住王源的后腰，加深了这个吻，王源的手环上王俊凯的背，感到王俊凯的热度透过身上的灰色毛衣将他包围。

他们就这样在王俊凯家门口接了一个短暂而普通的吻，没有试镜时的激烈和色情，却带了点别的东西，让他们的灵魂都因着这个吻而晕眩，而颤栗。

回去的路上，两人出奇的安静，似乎各有心事。直到站在窗前的王源再也看不到王俊凯飞驰而去的隼的影子，他才慢慢滑坐下来，捂住了通红的脸。

 

第七章

 

闹钟响了三遍了，王源懒懒的不想起身，抱着被子在床上打滚，直到把被窝里的热气都折腾没了，才不情不愿地蹦下了床。

镜子里的男孩儿气色很好，笑眯眯的。

王源犹豫了一下，从柜子最里面找出发胶。很久没有用过，喷头都堵住了，他手忙脚乱地通了半天。等喷了好多上去，却怎么看都觉得不满意，又去冲了澡把发胶洗掉了。

折腾了半天，失败的造型尝试让他有点泄气。王源在衣柜前面踌躇了一会儿，看看表时间差不多了，随便套了两件平常穿的就噔噔噔跑下了楼。

 

另一边，王俊凯准时醒来，洗漱，用早餐，有条不紊。

穿上昨晚搭配好的衣服，颇为愉悦地前后照照，哼着歌出了门。

 

化妆间。

化妆师往王源脸上扑粉，“今天心情很好嘛。”

“啊！有吗？”王源瞅瞅镜子里的自己。

“怎么没有？一直笑嘻嘻的，是不是谈恋爱了？”

王源的嘴巴控制不住地咧开了。

“真的恋爱了啊？”化妆师惊讶地顿住了，“那你还能接戏吗？”

王源眨眨眼睛不吭声。

“好吧……”化妆师收起粉扑最后打量了一下自己的成果，捏捏他的耳朵，“我先走啦，王源儿。”

王源对着镜子里的漂亮姑娘笑了笑，“嗯，拜拜。”

化妆间安静下来。

要是王俊凯在就好了。王源觉得无聊，忧郁地想。就可以玩他的菠萝手机了。

想到王俊凯，王源的表情又开始千变万化了。

王俊凯，王俊凯，王俊凯……

王俊凯是喜欢他的吧？

肯定是，都去过他家，还打过kiss了。哎呀……

王俊凯有那么多粉丝……还拍过很多GV！

王源的心忽地一下沉了下去。王俊凯和许多漂亮的零号亲密接触过。在床上，赤裸着接吻，四肢交缠。

他是不是也喜欢上了他们？……是不是私下也和他们上过床？

王源抬起头看镜子里的自己。因为上了粉而苍白的脸色，黑漆漆的眼睛。

——真帅！自己看着都被帅得神清气爽！

……但也没什么别的优点。王俊凯喜欢他什么？

王源心烦意乱地绞着自己的手指，决定出去透透气。

=======本文由帅炸天的老处男王俊凯先生编辑整理，版权所有，违者我也拿你没办法，转载需授权=======  
=======karrylovesroy.lofter.com======= 

王源打开化妆间的门，嘭的一下一头撞在了王俊凯身上。

“你搞什么？”王俊凯扶住他的肩。

王源揉揉脑袋，“你才搞什么！偷偷摸摸的——”

他对上了王俊凯的眼睛。那双眼睛和昨晚一样，深深地看着他，好像要把他吸进去似的……

王源立刻垂下了头躲避王俊凯的视线，声音也变得讷讷的。

“我来化妆啊。”王俊凯脸不红心不跳。

你以为我不知道你有私人化妆间？王源心想，骗子！骗人感情的渣渣！

……但他来这里干嘛？不会是来找我的吧。王源又觉得喜滋滋的了。

王俊凯推他进去：“别在这站着。”

“你别总推我，”王源不满地转过身，“我自己会——”

“——唔！”

王俊凯吸住他的嘴唇，用脚把门带上，推着王源把他按到墙上。

“想你了。”王俊凯气息不稳地盯着王源，眼睛亮亮的。

王源愣了一秒，然后脸轰地一下红透了。他眼神乱飘，就是不敢看王俊凯，手也尴尬得不知道该放哪里。

王俊凯低笑了一声，抬起王源的下巴吻上去，含着他的嘴唇问，“早上吃了什么？”

“唔……”王源艰难地躲避着他的嘴巴，“醪糟汤圆……”

“真甜……”王俊凯舔着他的唇角呢喃，用虎牙轻轻蹭着他的唇瓣。

太突然了，王源迷迷糊糊地想，这画风也转变的太快了……

他来不及想太多，王俊凯已经把手伸进了他的毛衣里，在他腰侧揉捏。

王源只觉得浑身的神经被王俊凯拨弄了一下，喘了一声，瞬间腿软了，身子滑下去，又被王俊凯抱起来。

王俊凯弓起一条腿伸进王源腿间，两人的下一体不可避免地紧紧贴在了一起，王源几乎能描绘出王俊凯微微硬起的那里的形状。

王俊凯埋在他肩上啃咬着他的颈侧，叼起一小块皮肤舔舐吸吮。王源只觉得一波波电流噼里啪啦地从那块皮肤上爆炸开来，在全身上下蹿腾，他的腿和腰已经软得像面条了。

王源喘息着说，“不行！……会留下痕迹的……”

王俊凯的手划过他的小腹，充满暗示意味地抚摸他的胸膛，“没关系。”

王源的眼泪都快被逼出来了，王俊凯手上掐着他敏感的腰侧和胸前的乳尖，下面一顶一顶的摩擦着他的勃起，快感缓慢而稳定地随着他的动作堆积着，王源觉得自己越跳越快的心脏就要爆炸了。

“不行不行……”王源带着哭音推王俊凯。

“怎么了？”王俊凯抬起头，他的脸很红，头发有点乱，一眨不眨地直直看向王源的眼睛，急促的呼吸和王源的喘息交融，让他几乎缺氧窒息。

王源不自然地移开视线，把眼睛里的水光眨了回去。“马上就要拍戏了。”他说。

王俊凯笑了。“害羞了？”他细密而温柔地从王源的额头一路亲下来。“难道都不想我？”

王源闭着眼睛感受他的吻像羽毛一样拂过，绷不住露出个傻笑：“不想！”

“蠢死了。”王俊凯叹息着一下一下啄吻王源的唇，“王源儿……”

王源听到这一声，下面简直硬的要把内裤顶破了。他有一瞬间思维空白，然后大胆地撬开了王俊凯的牙关把舌头伸了进去。

两个人顿时吻得难舍难分。

 

第八章

 

黄大导演最近心情不太好。

因为上次演员情绪不对，新片的进度落后了一大截，到现在拍摄前的采访还没录完。天气也阴沉沉的，冻得他坐在摄影棚里直哆嗦。最重要的是，他已经便秘三天了！……

如果这次王俊凯和新人还是磨合不好，就有必要临时换角了。黄锐拉长了脸，一小把枯黄的胡子被他扯了下来。周围的工作人员都识趣地不去打扰他，摄影棚里静悄悄的。

“王俊凯和王源还没好？”黄锐问化妆师。

“早该好了啊……哎，他们来了。”

王俊凯和王源一前一后地走过来。好像有股磁力把他们紧紧吸到一起，两人之间靠得很近。

黄锐盯着王源红肿的嘴唇和王俊凯不明显的笑意眯了眯眼睛。

“主持人和摄影准备。”黄锐朝王俊凯和王源招招手：“争取一次过，你俩……顺其自然回答就好。”黄锐似有所指地瞄瞄王源的脖子说。

王俊凯低低地嗯了一声，王源却莫名其妙红了脸。

采访过程很顺利，两人脸上挂着如出一辙的傻笑，时不时还要自以为隐蔽地对视一下，粉红泡泡几乎要穿过屏幕透出来了。王俊凯如此反常，连摄影师都难以置信地揉了揉眼睛。

这才像样嘛。黄锐满意地捻着胡子翘起了二郎腿。

 

王俊凯和王源离开公司的时候正赶上云开雾散，冬天的阳光暖洋洋地照在他们身上，一阵清风扬起了王俊凯的发梢。

“去哪儿？”王俊凯双手插兜站得笔直。

“不知道。”

“中午吃什么？”

“随便。”

“随便是什么？”

“不知道……”

王俊凯捏捏王源脸上的婴儿肥，“你还知道什么？”

王源假装生气地拍开他的手。王俊凯逆着光站在他面前，头发被阳光映成金棕色，背后是铺满整条街的银杏叶，温柔地对他笑起来的时候几乎让他的心甜软得像瑞士卷。

“我喜欢你！”王源脱口而出，声音特别响亮，把树上的鸟都惊飞了。

然后他就脸红了，尴尬地用手捂住了脸。

王俊凯几乎克制不住要咧到耳根的嘴角，一本正经地说，“哦，知道了。”

王源从手指缝里露出两个黑溜溜的眼珠，“没了？”

王俊凯忍笑，抿着嘴看着他不说话。

“切！”王源闷头大步向前走。

王俊凯跑了两步追上他，牵住他的手，“去我家吧，给你做好吃的。”

王源有点害羞，又不想这么快服软，意思意思挣扎了两下，就任王俊凯牵着了。

王俊凯把他俩汗津津的手勉强塞进了大衣兜里，就这么别别扭扭地走了一路。

 

“密码是什么？”王源倚在沙发上问。

“什么密码？”王俊凯的声音远远地从厨房传过来。

王源光着脚跑到厨房，给王俊凯看oPad。

锅里的豆腐被油煎的滋滋作响，泛起金黄的颜色，王俊凯倒了两勺豆瓣酱进去，顿时鲜香四溢。

王源吸吸鼻子，“好香……”

王俊凯用毛巾擦擦手，帮他把应用商店的密码输了，“上次拍的封面图应该已经放出来了，你不上微博看看？”

王源不甚在意地哦了一声，眼巴巴地看旁边已经炒好的青椒玉米。

王俊凯看他那副馋相好笑，说：“马上就好了，先端过去吧。”

王源吞口水，乖乖接过盘子。

长得帅，挣得多，粉丝无数，还会做饭……怎么处处都比他强！王源嫉妒地想，又不安起来。王俊凯到底喜欢他什么？

 

于是吃饭的时候他就这么问了。

王俊凯给他夹菜的筷子停住了，好像没料到他会问出这种问题，“我……喜欢你什么？”

他皱着眉头沉思了一会儿。

王源巴巴地看着他。

王俊凯于心不忍地安慰：“你就是特别招人稀罕。”

王源追问，“那和你以前的男朋友比呢？”

王俊凯有点不高兴，啪地一下把筷子放下。他冷冷地说，“不知道。”

王源被吓了一跳。

“你凶什么！”

王俊凯叹了一声，“我以前没男朋友。”

王源难以置信：“没男朋友！我是第一个！”

“……”王俊凯默默拾起筷子继续吃饭。

王源都要高兴得飞起来了。捡着大便宜了，他晕乎乎地想。嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿。

 

吃过午饭，两人都有点懒洋洋的，挤在沙发里看微博。

第一波宣传的封面图在圈内引起了不小的轰动，王俊凯微博的消息提醒已经多到快爆炸了。

王源问：“这个叫老处男的是谁？每次都上热评。”

王俊凯点开老处男的头像给他看简介。“是个同行，以前合作过。”

王源看到他发的自拍，是一个肌肉虬结的硬汉。

王俊凯切换到王源的账号。“来看看你的。”

公司发博的时候艾特了王俊凯和王源，因此所有的转发都有消息提示。王源草草地翻了翻，大多是“配一脸”“好期待”“新人好帅好可爱”之类的。

“反响不错，黄导可以松口气了。”王俊凯评价道。

王源不太懂这些，不过看到有人喜欢他，心里喜滋滋的，还颇有些压力。

“我会不会演不好？”王源又不自觉地把心里想的说出来了。

王俊凯笑笑，“不会的。”

“你怎么知道不会……”王源越想越紧张，脸都皱了起来。

王俊凯把oPad放到一边。“本色出演就好。”

王源还是闷闷不乐。

“我陪你练习一下？”王俊凯问。

王源噎住，内心天人交战。

王俊凯是什么意思？这就要滚床单了吗？在王俊凯家的沙发上！王俊凯领他回家的时候就该料到他不安好心……

他更紧张了，手脚都冰凉起来。

王俊凯只当这是默认，把他压倒到沙发上，抬起他的一条腿。

王源紧闭着眼，身体僵硬。

王俊凯笑他，“教你面对镜头时的姿势，想什么呢。”

王源既尴尬又羞恼，用脚踹王俊凯，“不练了不练了！”

王俊凯也不理，在王源耳边说，“你看电视。”

巨大的电视屏幕映射着两人交缠的身体，王俊凯嵌在他身体中间，隐约看得到毛衣下面劲瘦流畅的背部曲线。

这副景象不知怎的并不显得淫靡，反而有些浪漫缠绵的美好。

王源被王俊凯的体重压着，呼吸有些不畅，又被摆成这么个羞耻的姿势，脸渐渐红起来，眼睛也蒙上了一层水雾。

王俊凯心中一动。他一只手缓缓从王源的肩膀滑到腰侧，听到身下的人猛然加速的呼吸。

还真是敏感啊。

“这样做到一半，就换了个姿势……”王俊凯慢吞吞地说，把王源抱起来，让他双腿环着自己的腰。

两个人的肌肤大面积地接触，虽然隔着毛衣，王源还是感觉得到王俊凯肌肉的形状和热度。

好像有蹭蹭的火苗从皮肤相接的地方窜了起来，王源愈发控制不住自己的心跳了。

王俊凯的气息痒痒地喷洒在他耳边，诱惑似地问，“怎么不说话？剧本都忘了？”他顶胯，内裤下面的凸起摩擦着王源的臀部。

“嗯……”王源难耐地哼了一声夹紧了腿，模糊地想起台词，“老公……老公快点？”

饶是王俊凯的自控力超出常人，听到王源这声突如其来的浪叫也有点把持不住。他发狠地在王源臀缝处磨蹭了几下，灼热的呼吸渐渐不稳。

“好了……”王俊凯躺下来，燃烧着欲望的眼睛紧紧盯着王源。“现在是骑乘式。”

王源坐在王俊凯身上呆滞了一会儿，然后双手撑在王俊凯小腹上，提臀，重重坐下。

“这样？”王源上下磨蹭着王俊凯的下体。“好别扭……”

王俊凯闭了闭眼，喉结上下滚动，一滴热汗从额角流了下来。“就是这样。”

王源自己动了一会儿，手也酸腿也累，何况被顶着那里，腰都软了，撑不住倒在了王俊凯身上。

“不行……”王源带着哭腔说，“这个姿势太累了。”

王俊凯抱他起来，默不作声地坐到对面的沙发上。

王源离了王俊凯的怀抱，怕冷似的缩了缩，“你坐那么远干嘛？”

王俊凯烦躁地捋捋头发，“我怕自己控制不住……正式拍摄之前不能做。”

“哦……”王源抱紧了双腿。

王俊凯看着王源那副委屈的样子，几乎忍不住要过去把他拥入怀中。

但他最终还是忍住了。

从早上一直延续到现在的看得见吃不着的挫败感让他心情暴躁，欲火焚身，亟需发泄。他长叹一声，自己去了卫生间，只留下王源孤单又冷清地坐在那里。

 

第九章

 

王俊凯目不转睛地盯着镜子，表情严肃，嘴巴紧抿。

造型师在帮他做头发，房间里安静得落针可闻。

从胃部传来的紧张颤栗传达到指尖，王俊凯不着痕迹地握紧了拳头。

手指冰凉，掌心湿润。他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。

任身后的人帮他披上浴袍，王俊凯最后在全身镜前打量了一下，就去了摄影棚。

 

摄影棚里的准备工作已经到了最后阶段，导演已经下令清场。王俊凯环视一圈，看到王源坐在床上，弓着腰呆呆地不知道在想些什么。他心中一热又一紧，一种久违的期待和兴奋冲了上来。

王源看到了他，朝他笑了笑，王俊凯注意到他的嘴唇冻得有些发白。

“冷吗？”王俊凯走过去，握住他的手问。

“不冷。”王源低着头小声说。

王俊凯摸了摸他的头发，“别紧张。”

王源惶然抬头，小鹿一样黑漆漆的眼睛湿漉漉的，眉头微微蹙起。

王俊凯只觉得一股怜惜的暖流从心里淌到四肢百骸，几乎想不管不顾地亲下去。

但导演一声令下打断了他们：“各就各位！场记准备好！”

两人的视线胶着了一秒，然后回到了各自的位置上。

 

“——Action！”

王俊凯捧起王源的脸。他的眼睛紧闭着，长而密的睫毛轻轻颤动，粉嫩的嘴唇索吻似的微微嘟着，皮肤光洁得毫无瑕疵，美好得令人窒息。

王俊凯有些迷惑。怎么会这样？看到他就觉得欣喜，世界都远去，几欲把他揉进自己的身体里。他轻柔的亲吻王源的眼睛，感受王源眼皮的轻轻颤抖，睫毛扫在他的嘴唇上，让他胃里似有蝴蝶的翅膀扇动。他一路吻过王源的眉心、鼻尖，最后若即若离地在唇角停住，气息交融，呼吸相缠。

他几乎可以听到王源急促而有力的心跳，又或者那是他自己的；当他们的嘴唇终于密不可分地连接在一起时，两人的心脏终于跳到了同一个频率，在紧贴的胸膛之间共振，震荡着灵魂。

这个吻渐渐炽烈起来。王俊凯强硬地按住王源的后脑，迫使他仰起头来承受，而王源早在王俊凯吻上来的时候就已经浑身发软双颊泛红地倒在了他怀里，在双唇分开的间隙急促喘息。

两人的身体紧紧相贴，情欲逐渐升温，相爱的人对彼此身体的渴望已经积累的太久，王源忘记了这是在拍戏，开始难耐地磨蹭起王俊凯的身体，手指紧紧攥住了他身上的布料。

王俊凯喘息着停止了这个吻，但王源迷茫地半睁着眼搜寻着他的嘴唇又贴了上来，两人就像磁铁一样难舍难分，纠缠着一起摔到了床上。

王俊凯本还顾及摄像头的角度，但王源的手不安分地探到了下面，隔着肉色的布料摸了他一把。

王俊凯浑身一震，差点缴械，呼吸都因这色情的抚摸暂停了一息。

你从哪儿学会的这些？王俊凯用眼神问他。

王源脸上泛红，眼角眉梢满是春意，却垂了眼不看他，浴袍滑落下来露出一片春光，被吻得红肿的双唇微张着急促喘息。

这副景象太过香艳，连旁边久经沙场的摄像都看直了眼。王俊凯更是被王源的主动撩拨得难以自持，一时脑中一片空白，粗暴地扒开王源身上的浴袍就开始舔舐亲吻，手上经验老道地抚摸揉捏着王源敏感的腰侧。

不一会儿王源就软成了一滩水，在王俊凯身下辗转低吟，勃起几乎要把身下贴的布料顶破了，白嫩的胸膛上也布满了嫣红的情潮。两个人的下体默契地互相摩擦碰撞，王源的喘息越来越急，一声高过一声的呻吟里带了哭腔，几乎就要攀上高峰——

“Cut！”黄导拍桌。

好像打破了什么魔咒，整个摄影棚都从刚才那种迷蒙香艳的情爱氛围中脱离出来。在场的几名工作人员犹自回味着刚才的激烈，不禁暗道可惜。

王俊凯愣了一秒，好像过了一会儿才理解黄导的意思，凭着超人的自控力坐了起来。

王源正徘徊在高潮的边缘，只差临门一脚，此刻身体仿佛悬在半空慢慢冷却，神情既迷茫又委屈，看得王俊凯心头一软。

黄导倒是依旧中气十足，“王俊凯，控制一下。”

王俊凯点点头，示意摄像继续。

王源却好像刚从意乱情迷中清醒过来，想到自己的失态全被在场的人看在眼里，尴尬地捂住了脸。王俊凯本要抬起他的腿，却被他红着脸推开。

王俊凯有些好笑，但导演没有喊停他必须继续。于是他只好温柔爱抚，抵着他的额头诱哄，“小兔子乖乖，把门开开。”

王源心里也知道这是拍戏，忍着胆怯用腿轻轻蹭王俊凯的腰。

“进来吧……”他记起了台词，沙哑出声。

王俊凯分开他双腿把身体嵌进去，两人贴住下身的布料几乎都湿透了。他摸索着探到王源的臀缝，下身贴了上去，这是一个进入的假动作。

他的勃起被束缚着十分难受，硬的胀痛，而现在王源的臀缝正无比契合地夹着他，舒服得他长舒了一口气。

虽然两人被被子遮挡住，但仍可看到王俊凯前后运动的幅度。王源一条白皙修长的小腿晃晃悠悠搭在他肩上，在王俊凯进入的时候一下子绷紧了。

摄像连忙记录下这个细节。

王俊凯前后磨蹭了一会儿，王源也咬着手随他动作低吟。虽然没有进去，但被压在身下的侵入感和入口被磨蹭的酥痒感觉源源不断地传达到他的下腹，这种快感积累过多几乎发痛，他的腰都跟着不安扭动起来。

王俊凯光是看着王源在他身下都觉得浑身像过电似的一阵阵酥麻，他忍住射精的冲动把王源翻过来，王源软得像跟面条，顺从地伏了下来。

黄锐指点摄影师去拍他们的正脸。

王源半张脸被压在枕头里，呼吸受阻，喘得更厉害了。他瘦削的脊背整个暴露在空气中，摄像连忙拍下这完美的起伏曲线。王俊凯俯身虔诚亲吻王源的蝴蝶骨，下身又嵌了进去，惹得王源浑身敏感地一抖。

王俊凯在王源耳边喘着气，低声说，“布……要掉了……”

王源的勃起在床单上磨蹭，正被愈积愈高的快感吊得迷迷糊糊，疑惑地半睁开眼睛。

下一秒，他就感觉一根火热的东西顶住了他。他大惊想要起身，王俊凯却按住了他的肩膀，悄声道，“没关系。”

王源脸涨得通红，感觉那根粗长的硬物慢慢地撑开了他的身体闯了进来。

“嗯——”王源发出一声闷哼。

王俊凯的额头上沁出了细细的汗。王源的里面太热太紧，绞缠收缩着不让他深入，这样痛苦又快乐的折磨让他几乎守不住精关。他亲吻王源的耳垂，吐息温柔地喷洒在王源的耳廓里。“放松。”

王源没忍住掉了眼泪，又被王俊凯一滴滴温柔吮去。“乖，放松。”

导演似乎没有察觉到异常。

王俊凯终于全根没入时，两人都暗暗长呼了一口气。王源紧张得前面都快软了，王俊凯的刘海也被热汗打湿。停顿了几秒后，他试探着前后抽动起来。

王源在他进去的那刻就知道不好了。圆润的头部正好顶到了身体深处不可言说的地方，爆炸似的快感从那处蔓延开来直冲脑门，这种从未尝试过的、比射精激烈得多的感觉让他脑中一片空白地晕眩了一瞬，控制不住地发出了一声又长又媚的呻吟。

听到这么一声，黄导的一边眉毛挑了起来。

王俊凯也有些惊讶，卖力地次次顶入深处，身下的王源已经被他插得哭泣求饶了。

“不行……太多了，那里不行……”王源浑身颤抖着抽泣，后面一阵阵收缩，身体在高潮中弹动着。

王俊凯心疼他第一次，捞起他的腰冲刺，最后拔出来射在了外面。

床单都被两人的精水洇得湿透了。

 

第十章

 

黄锐适时说道，“Cut，状态不错。休息一下。”

坐在他后面的场记盯着王俊凯因急促喘息而起伏的背部肌肉和结实的臀部，口水都快流出来了。

可惜位置不好，不然真想看看王源高潮的表情，场记猥琐地想。声音又软又媚的，果真是个尤物，做的时候，大概会嘴巴张开，眼睛闭起，脸蛋绯红……

光是想着都硬的不行，他情不自禁地揉了揉裤裆。

王俊凯捞起落在地上的浴袍套上，咕嘟咕嘟灌了半瓶水，对犹自缩在被子里的王源说：“喝点水吧。”

王源探出脑袋，头发乱七八糟的，脸上红晕未褪，接过水小口喝着。

他全身上下软得不行，站起来都费劲。方才那销魂蚀骨的极致感觉的余韵似乎融在了血肉里，让他浑身有种懒洋洋的欢愉。

一脸蠢相的场记目不转睛盯着王源。王源初经人事，这举手投足中的风情，几乎让他下面瞬间起立，他再也忍受不了，逃也似的去了卫生间。

黄锐问：“王源还行吧？能坚持的话就继续下一场。”

王源像个回答问题的小学生似的坐得笔直，被子滑落堆到了腰间，嗓子像破锣似的，大声说：“能！”

王俊凯不悦皱眉，帮王源套上衣服。

黄导满意点头，“小王还是很敬业的嘛，值得表扬。”

王源傻笑着挠挠头，“谢谢黄导！”

王俊凯在心里叹了口气。真是个没心没肺的小傻瓜。

 

演员都去化妆了，黄锐却揪起了稀疏的胡子。

剧本里，两人相遇在声色场所，青涩懵懂的王源对王俊凯一见钟情，两人顺理成章走到一起。他倒不担心后面的激情部分，但王源这个新人能不能把他想展现的那种青涩的挑逗演绎出来，着实心里没底。

这边黄锐正犯愁，另一边王源也很不安。

他站在化妆间的镜子前左右照照，问道：“这衣服好奇怪……为什么还要画黑眼圈？”

造型师一本正经，“剧本里就是这么说的。”

王源恹恹，“那好吧……”

好丑啊。他暗道。

王俊凯收拾妥当坐在黄导旁边听戏，正寻不到王源，刚好看到他扭扭捏捏地走了过来。

王源遮遮掩掩，抠着渔网丝袜上的洞，对上王俊凯的视线，“是不是很丑……”

王俊凯张了张嘴没说话。

王源想向黄锐抗议，就听王俊凯很大声地吞咽了一口，把旁边的沉思中的黄导吓了一跳。

黄导顺着王俊凯的视线回过头看到王源，心道得给造型师加个鸡腿，一边拍拍身旁的凳子，“小王过来，讲戏。”

王源乖乖哎了一声坐过去。

王俊凯面无表情，目光像条带刺的舌头一样把王源从头舔到了尾。饶是王源正心无旁骛地听敬爱的黄老师讲课，也因这注视不自在地动了动。

 

“各就各位。”

“Action！”

王俊凯和王源身体纠缠，急切地抚摸着对方的身体，东倒西歪地撞开了酒吧卫生间的门。

王俊凯嘭地一下把王源推到墙上，力道之大差点把王源的肩胛骨撞碎了。

但王源来不及发出痛呼，王俊凯已经掰着他的下巴吻了上来，他的薄唇上沾了王源的唇彩，亮晶晶的，有淡淡的薄荷味。

王源被吻到换不过气，眼前一阵阵晕眩，舌根都被吸吮的发麻，腿软得站不住，用力推王俊凯的肩膀。王俊凯稍微撤回，双手箍在王源腰上，一使力把他抱离了地面抵在墙上。王源惊得唔了一声，随即双腿环住王俊凯的腰热情回应起来。

王俊凯模拟着交合的动作一下下顶着王源的臀部，直顶得两人欲火焚身，唇舌交缠的激烈的水声和粗喘声在不大的卫生间回荡，垃圾桶都被两人激烈的动作撞翻了，倾倒的垃圾被王俊凯踢了满地。

王俊凯有些力竭，把王源抱到洗手台上，啃噬他的脖颈胸前，一手胡乱解开了他上身的短外套扔到一边。王源双手撑着身体，仰起头轻轻喘息，任王俊凯舔吻他的乳尖，手探进他裤子里面抚摸揉捏。片刻后，王俊凯从他胸前抬起头，声音喑哑，“下来，转身。”

王源从洗手台上滑下来的时候因为腿软差点摔倒，被王俊凯强势地拎起来，翻过身顶到冰凉的大理石台面上。王俊凯一手迅速解开了自己裤子，一手不得章法地粗暴地撕坏了他的丝袜，扶着那根就慢慢插了进去。

王源轻哼一声，浑身颤了一下。并没有真的进去，但王俊凯的湿润而灼热的坚硬抵在他后面缝隙里滑动，让他忍不住产生被进入的错觉，敏感的后面被持续摩擦，不断空虚地收缩翕合。

王俊凯和他双手相扣，后面不断抵动，在他耳边粗喘着轻声说，“看镜子。”

王源正被快感冲击得不知身在何处，闻言迷茫地抬头。

镜子里的人衣服领口大开，胸前春色一览无余，画了妖媚眼线的眼睛好似要滴出水来，满脸似痛苦似欢愉的淫靡神色。

他被这羞耻的画面震撼得大脑一片空白，而王俊凯此时用力向前，顶进了他还湿润着的后穴，一冲到底。

一阵似失重又似漂浮的欢愉感像洪水一样冲刷过王源全身。

“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯——”王源咬着牙抑制住这声呻吟，浑身绷紧，颤栗着射了，一波一波稀薄的精水喷洒了出来。

王俊凯闭着眼享受着王源后面一阵阵痉挛似的收缩绞缠，几滴汗顺着额角流下来，脸色涨红，额头上的青筋都突出来了。

王源感觉血似乎都冲上了脑袋，眼冒金星，大口喘着气，无力地趴伏在洗手台上。后面王俊凯还在快速顶动，次次顶到里面，几乎把他敏感的那里戳麻木了，他的双腿条件反射地因为过度的刺激弹动着。

“——别那里！”他受不住地狂乱扭动身体，汗珠都被甩了下来，却被王俊凯紧紧扣住双手。

王俊凯停了一下，缓慢抽出来，头部离开王源身体的时候，发出了“啵”的一声，带出了一波液体，顺着王源大腿流了下去。

王源长呼了一口气。

下一秒，王俊凯就借着这润滑插到了他腿间。“并拢。”王俊凯沙哑地命令道。

王源听话地并起了腿，片刻后，感觉到王俊凯的火热在他腿间跳动，然后一股股热流喷在了他腿间，黏糊糊地淌下去了。

 

第十一章

 

日暮西沉，黄锐补拍完分镜头，终于宣布收工。

一天内密集拍了两场床戏，王俊凯的脚步不免有些虚浮，更别说王源了，一脸纵欲过度，站都站不住。王俊凯把他抱回去的时候，工作人员都心照不宣地移开视线，假装没有看见顺着王源大腿滴滴答答淌下去的液体。

热水从头顶喷洒下来，把他身上干涸的精液冲了下去，王源后知后觉地捂住了脸。

大、大家都看到了！他和王俊凯……！光天化日之下！

他的脸大概已经烫到能烧开水了。

他痴痴微笑，心里既甜蜜又酸涩，既喜悦又忧愁。

王俊凯敲敲浴室的门问，“还没好吗？”

王源吓得一缩，一腔细腻的少年情怀被冲了个七零八落，连忙擦干身子，“马上马上！”

王俊凯帮他穿好衣服，拨开他湿润的额发，声音温柔似水，“晚上去我家吧。”

王源的那点彷徨和迷茫似乎都被这温柔化开，泡得他心里酸酸胀胀的。

他漂亮的杏眼笑弯了，点点头：“嗯。”

 

……

明亮的日光洒满卧室，王俊凯在一阵如芒在背的奇怪感觉中醒来。

他在柔软的床上翻了个身，睁开惺忪的睡眼，顿时吓了一跳。

王源板着苍白的脸，一双黑漆漆的眼睛直直地盯着他，要不是阳光正好，王俊凯都要以为大白天见鬼了。

“……早。”王俊凯说。

王源面无表情，“早。”

王俊凯略微尴尬地清清嗓子。其实他本来想和王源来个早安吻的。难道是起床气？他转身给手机开机。

等他回头看时，却发现王源把自己裹在了被子里。他揉揉王源露出来的半个毛茸茸的脑袋问，“早上想吃什么？”

王源不说话，藏得更深了。王俊凯皱眉，用手摸王源的额头：“不舒服？”

却摸到了一手的眼泪。

王俊凯一楞，连忙坐起来掀王源的被子，露出一张湿漉漉红通通的脸。他心疼地擦去王源脸上的泪，问：“怎么哭了？”

王源抽抽搭搭地伸手环住他的脖子，“你……你把我甩了！”

“……我怎么不知道？”王俊凯轻拍他的背，纳闷地问。

“我梦到的！”

王俊凯无语地推开他，“你还是先清醒清醒吧。”

王源可怜巴巴地缩在被子堆里，圆润的肩头光裸着，胸前还有一些未褪的吻痕。

“特别真实！像电视剧一样！”他眨着还挂着泪花的睫毛。

王俊凯又好气又好笑，“噩梦而已。”

王源皱着脸，像条毛毛虫一样挤到王俊凯旁边，牢牢抱住他。

“拔屌无情！”他愤愤地说。

王俊凯一低头，就看见一片光滑白皙的脊背伏在他胸前，周遭好似被日光映出淡淡的光晕。

他鬼使神差地伸出手顺着脊柱轻轻滑了下去，探到被子下面。

王源浑身一颤，警觉地抬头，就看到王俊凯放大的脸，接着嘴唇就被含住了。

王俊凯轻轻地吮吸着王源柔软的上唇，虎牙磨蹭着他的唇珠，感到他颤抖的气息喷洒在他的嘴唇上。他探出舌尖描绘着王源的齿列，感到王源顺从地张开了嘴，就去勾王源的舌尖，敏感细滑的舌尖相互摩擦起舞，化作一阵阵酥到骨子里的麻痒。

王俊凯缠着王源的舌尖一直不肯深入，急得王源不断探身啄王俊凯的嘴唇却又被他避开，嗓子里发出类似呜咽的不满声音。王俊凯在鼻腔里笑了笑，舌头长驱直入舔到王源喉前的嫩肉打转，感到王源轻哼了一声软了下去，双手吃力地支撑着他的胸膛，浑身都脱力地颤抖起来。

王俊凯托起他的腰，一翻身压到王源身上，舌尖缓缓顺着王源的耳廓舔了一圈，几乎探进了耳洞。

王源呼吸急促起来，侧过头躲避耳朵上来势汹汹的快感，又被王俊凯按住肩膀。

“做吗？”王俊凯轻吻着他的眼角问，垂下的刘海扫着他的额头。

王源的睫毛扑簌簌颤抖着。他睁开眼睛，看到王俊凯正温柔地注视着他，阳光下呈现浅棕色的瞳孔里满满地都是自己。

他紧张地吞咽了一声，小声说，“做吧！”

王俊凯笑了笑，低下头轻轻咬他的喉结，手指像弹琴一样在他腰上滑动。王源受不了地用手臂挡住眼睛，身体微微颤栗，气息灼热，眼角湿润。

“王源，”王俊凯突然停下来撑起身子，头发有点乱脸也有点红，意外认真地说，“我要向你坦白。”

王源感到从身体深处传来的紧张颤栗传遍了全身。王俊凯终于要向他表白了！他期待地握紧了拳头。

王俊凯微笑着把他翻了个身，“你对着我，我害羞。”

王源呆呆地任他动作，心里正窃喜，就听王俊凯性感的声线从背后传来：“对不起……”几个湿漉漉的吻印在了他臀瓣上，“家里没套。”

王源一愣，正要开口问，一种奇怪又强烈的快感就从他身后传来，让他瞬间大脑当机，从嗓子眼里溢出一声变调的呻吟。

王源喘息着睁大眼睛。王俊凯舔他那里！

这个羞耻的事实比他体验到的极致快感更富冲击力，他的脸涨得通红，努力想要向前脱离王俊凯的唇舌，但本能又令他舍不得离开。他浑身颤抖，前面高高翘起摩擦着床单，身体控制不住地随着王俊凯的动作像波浪一样起伏，刻意压低的呻吟里带了泣音。

王俊凯舔得差不多了，粗喘着起身，抹了一把湿漉漉的嘴，单手按着王源瘦削的背：“没有润滑剂，怕你伤到。”

王源抗议般地在他手底下扭了扭肩膀，感觉后面凉飕飕的，一种深处的空虚蔓延开来。他的身体似乎还记得被插入的快感，后面一翕一合，内脏都在兴奋地颤抖，但理智却令他羞耻地攥紧了床单。

王俊凯扶着早就硬的不行的那根，在王源湿乎乎的入口处转着圈磨蹭了几下，慢慢塞了进去。

王源的脊背紧绷，全身的感官都集中在臀部，感觉王俊凯灼热的硬挺一点点撑开了他的身体，他胸膛上散发出的热度烘烤着王源的后背，有种回到母体般的温暖和安全感。

王俊凯咬着牙平复了一会儿，王源里面太紧，吸着他不放，几乎让他不敢抽动。他轻轻啮咬王源的耳廓，“放松。”

等王源包裹吸吮他的力度慢慢松了下去，他才试探着变换角度抽送起来，龟头旋转着刮过王源的内壁。

王源忍了再忍，还是没忍住，泻出一声声拔高的呻吟。他的乳尖在撞击中一下下地摩擦着床单，又痒又爽又痛，浑身都被王俊凯的热力包裹着，铺天盖地的欢愉像洪水一样把他淹没了，整个世界都旋转着远去，脑海里只剩下光怪陆离的感官盛宴。

“你的丝袜~哦火辣辣~一集撸那么多~“

床头的手机突然响了起来。

王源的理智好像从窒息的水底浮上来一样回归了现实，被快感占据的大脑迟钝地反应过来，指挥王源拿过手机。

是房东阿姨。

王源的手抖得几乎按不到接听，铃响了半天才勉强接通。

“喂——”

“啊！”王俊凯顶到了那个地方，王源浑身一抖，差点把手机掉了。

“小王啊！周六下午有工人上门修水管，你别出门啊！”房东阿姨的大嗓门从手机里传了出来。

王源努力压抑急促的喘息，道：“知道了阿——”最后一个字被他咽了回去，因为王俊凯正坏心地专门研磨他的前列腺，还用手指按压他的会阴，如果发出声，肯定是一声浪叫。

“你怎么了小王？喘得这么厉害？“

“我在——我在晨跑。”王源急中生智。

房东说：“年轻人就是要多运动嘛，你看我家那个孩子，一天到晚坐在电脑前面……”

王源被顶得一个不稳，手机摔到了耳边。

他颤抖着声音说，“好的阿姨……再见。”说完用尽最后的力气挂断了电话。

王俊凯趴在他耳边说：“刺激吗？”下面狠狠地顶了一下。

王源无声尖叫，高潮在身体里爆炸，快感的火花在骨血中肆意流窜，胸前蔓延出大片潮红，一波波精液喷在了床单上。

王俊凯在王源紧窒的吸吮收缩下快速抽动，紧紧抱住王源，嘴唇胡乱亲吻着王源的侧脸，下面一跳一跳地喷射在王源的内壁上。

两个人抱着瘫倒在床上喘息，感受着悠长的余韵，王俊凯慢慢软化下来，顺着黏糊糊的精液滑出了王源的身体。

王俊凯亲吻王源的头发，与他十指相缠。“舒服吗？”

王源有气无力地说，“流氓！”

王俊凯下床，把他抱起来，“我帮你洗澡。”

王源感觉王俊凯的体液黏答答地含在身体里，心情更差了，早把做的噩梦忘到了脑后。

 

第十二章

 

享受完美妙的morning sex以后，两个人精神百倍地开始了这一天。

美好的一天，从玩游戏开始。

王源盘着腿坐在床上玩oPad里的游戏，王俊凯在他后面给他吹头发。

王源看看自己的板砖诺基亚，又看看王俊凯的菠萝手机，心里很不平衡。

等片酬发了我也要买一个！他想。

他掰着手指头算，要买新自行车，要买菠萝手机，oPad也想买，还想买好多好多零食……

唉，钱真是不够花呀。他无精打采地耷拉着脑袋。

王源拿起王俊凯的菠萝手机翻来覆去地看。真薄，像电影里的未来科技。

他打开屏幕，愣了一下。密码锁的背景竟然是自己的照片，是那天王俊凯在咖啡厅拍的。

王源心里甜滋滋的有点感动，很想冲动地给王俊凯一个爱的涌抱，但是屁股还隐隐作痛，只得作罢。

王俊凯在后面专心给他吹头发，什么也看不到，王源心痒痒起来。

不知道王俊凯平常都和什么人联络，他的圈子是怎样的？他试探着输入密码。

1108？……不对。

王俊凯的生日是什么时候来着？处女座，九月，上次采访的时候说了……

0911？不对。

0921……对了。

王源来回翻着主屏，好奇地点进每个图标。音乐、篮球、电影……

翻到最后一页，他突然看到一个奇怪的名字：“龙♂阳十八式”。

王源心里隐隐有种不妙的预感，点进去看，果真如此！两个赤身裸体的模特以千奇百怪的体位交合着，动图看起来简直和黄♂片一样！而且不知道为什么，他总是不由自主地把自己和王俊凯代入进去……

王源看得脸红心跳，耳朵发烧，心道：臭流氓！每天就看这个！怪不得技术那么好！真是心机婊！连忙像扔烫手山芋似的把手机扔了出去。

王俊凯帮他吹好了头发，看他耳朵红红的，以为是吹头发热到了，也没在意，趴到床上陪王源玩。

他拿起被王源扔到一旁的手机，打开微博登上小号，没注意王源一直偷偷摸摸从眼角瞧他。

有一条新的私信。

小狐狸的秘密：看到了你新片的剧照，王源好可爱[doge][求互粉]

王俊凯嘴边不自觉勾起一个笑容，回复道：

幂蜂_凯：不萌，又蠢又馋

小狐狸的秘密：口是心非的男人[再见]

幂蜂_凯：[坏笑]

王源按捺不住，脖子伸得老长，都快挡住王俊凯的屏幕了。

王俊凯这才说，“看什么呢？”

王源酸溜溜的，“和谁聊得这么欢，嘴巴都咧到天上去了。”

王俊凯暗笑，脸上还是一本正经的，“一个特别漂亮的女人。”

王源眉毛都要竖起来了，一把抢过手机，“你这个渣渣！”连忙去翻消息记录。

王俊凯好整以暇地撑着头看他动作。

王源翻完了，什么都没找出来，自己也觉得有些难为情，把手机递回去，“是杨幂的小号你就早说么，还说什么漂亮的女人。”

说罢他又好奇问道，“你怎么和杨幂认识的？”

王俊凯说，“嗯……她笔名叫迷羊。”

王源的下巴都要掉下来了：“迷羊？迷羊！那个写小黄文的！”

王俊凯点点头。王源晕乎乎地扑到床上，觉得这个世界简直不能好了。

 

冰箱里空荡荡的，王俊凯提议逛超市，王源欣然同意。

“我以前的愿望就是世界末日抢超市！把所有零食都抢光！”王源兴致勃勃地说。

王俊凯深以为然地点点头，“嗯，储备食物，有道理。”

家乐福里人不多，大多是上午来买菜的老年人，王俊凯吹着口哨在货架之间溜达。王源不安分地把推车当脚踏车玩，一路横冲直撞，差点一头撞到货架上。

王俊凯拽着他的书包防止他乱跑，问：“你早上习惯吃什么？我给你做。”

“糖霜麦片！这个可好吃了。”王源伸长胳膊去够货架顶层的大包装麦片。

王俊凯抬手帮他拿下来扔到车里。“还有呢？”

王源跳下车跑走了，过了一会儿捧了满怀的薯片回来，双眼亮晶晶地征求王俊凯的同意。“还有这个！”

王俊凯壕气地挥挥手，“买吧，想吃什么买什么。”

王源一松胳膊，薯片就都劈里啪啦地掉到了推车里。两个人慢悠悠地逛完，推车都堆得冒尖了。

收银台前，王源不好意思地扯王俊凯的衣角，“我是不是买太多了……”

王俊凯想了想，假笑道，“那就用身体来偿还吧。”

王源涨红了脸，小声抗议：“什么鬼！大庭广众的！”

收银小妹儿扫完了商品，脆声说：“一共七百七十三块三，先生刷卡还是付现？”

王俊凯简洁道，“刷卡。”

收银小妹儿闻声定睛一看，哇！竟然是个大帅哥！大帅哥还牵着个小帅哥！

“还有这个。”王俊凯瞄到一旁的避孕套，随手拿了一盒。

小妹儿脸上泛红，趁着王俊凯付款偷偷打量两个光芒万丈的美男，眼睛都快被亮瞎了。

王源恨不得找个地缝钻进去，假装不认识王俊凯，四处看风景。

王俊凯拍拍他的脑袋，“东张西望什么呢？”他边推车边拿起那盒避孕套来看，“双紧缩设计……爱欲如浪潮翻涌？”

王源连忙抢过避孕套放回袋子里，气愤地说：“变态！无耻！”

王俊凯也不在意，阴森森地笑了。

“今晚就用。”他愉悦地想。

 

第十三章

 

窗外寒风呼啸，王俊凯家里却温暖如春，满室弥漫着米饭的香气。

“观众朋友们，晚上好。今天是2014年13月31日，农历……”

电视里放着新闻联播，王源躺在沙发上玩手机。王俊凯把菜端到厨房桌子上，说：“来吃饭。”

王源把手机揣兜里，蹦蹦哒哒地跑到餐桌坐下，手也不洗就拿起筷子开吃了。

王俊凯给他抽了一片湿巾，呵斥：“饭前怎么不洗手？”

王源讪讪地胡乱擦擦，就像头小猪一样拱进了碗里。

王俊凯给他夹红烧肉，“多吃菜。”王源抬头，下巴上还挂着几颗饭粒，直接就着王俊凯的筷子吃了。王俊凯嫌弃地收回筷子，心想：吃起东西来真是六亲不认啊……

王源吃得快，不一会儿饭碗就见底了。于是他趁王俊凯不注意偷偷摸摸把手机藏到盘子下面玩了起来。

他心里痒痒的很想好好研究一下早上看到的那个“龙阳十八式”，又怕王俊凯发现，手指头犹豫不决地悬停在图标上。没想到菠萝手机的屏幕过于灵敏，App自动打开了。这一定是天意！王源自欺欺人地想，马上被里面五花八门的体位吸引了。

哇塞！这个姿势也可以！JJ不会断吗？……啊！这个好奇葩啊！腰会折断吧……

王源看得津津有味，不一会儿就脸红心跳口干舌燥，夹紧了腿。

正当他沉浸其中无法自拔的时候，一个阴沉沉的声音从背后响起：“看完了吗？”

王源冷不丁听到这么一声，吓得浑身一哆嗦，桌子都被碰的移位了。他战战兢兢地转过头，对上王俊凯表情复杂的脸。

王俊凯冷哼一声，一把拉开椅子把他扛了起来。“想不到你这么饥渴，我都快被你榨干了。”王俊凯把他甩到沙发上。

“没……没有!”王源摔了个晕头转向，磕磕巴巴地分辩，“我才不饥渴！”

王俊凯啧了一声，揉了一把他下面。“硬成这样，还嘴硬？”

王源欲哭无泪，推着王俊凯覆上来的身体，“我不是那个意思……唔！”

被吻住了。

王源还想推拒，不料王俊凯直接隔着薄薄的睡裤揉搓起他那根，不一会儿王源就满脸通红浑身发软，只剩喘息的份了。

王俊凯隔着睡衣轻轻捏他的乳尖，视线像鹰一样捕捉着王源的表情。

粗糙的布料摩擦着柔嫩的部位又痛又爽，王源难耐地扭动身体试图逃离。王俊凯解开他衣服的扣子，凑上去含住了一边的乳珠，舌尖在逐渐勃起的肉粒上画圈、拨动。

王源攥紧了沙发。一丝丝细微的刺痒从胸前传来，他下面被冷落了好久，身体好像被吊在半空，这样温和的刺激无异于杯水车薪。

王源不满地哼唧，“别舔了……帮我揉揉，嗯——”

王俊凯在心里翻了个白眼，心想你要求还挺多，一边扒下了王源的裤子。王源配合地抬臀，笔直的那根就弹了出来。

王俊凯还是第一次近距离观察他的性器，饶有兴味地拨弄来拨弄去，直逗的王源气喘吁吁，硬得发痛，前端湿成一片。

王源整个前胸都暴露在空气里，凉飕飕的，王俊凯还一直欺负他，不禁满腹委屈地伸出双手：“要抱抱！”

王俊凯被萌到了，迅速脱了衣服俯身抱起他，下身硬邦邦地戳在他小肚子上。

两个人因为肌肤相亲的美妙感觉舒服地叹了一口气。王俊凯亲亲王源的眉心，温柔诱哄：“帮我含一含。”

王源睁圆眼睛，满脸如临大敌，紧紧地抿起了嘴。臭流氓！

王俊凯亲他软软弹弹的耳垂，吐出来的气喷在他的耳朵里，声音简直能滴出水来：“就一下，乖，我爱你。”

王源纠结了一会儿，还是抵不住王俊凯突如其来的温柔，闭着眼睛勉为其难点点头。

王俊凯几乎是立刻站好，高高翘起的阴茎差点打到王源脸上。王源怒瞪他一眼，皱着鼻子闻了闻，试探地舔了一下。

王俊凯扶着他的脑袋，舒服地眯起眼睛，英俊的脸上泛起了红潮。

“乖……整个都含进去，对，就是这样……”他叹息着说。

王源抬头看了一眼。王俊凯沉浸在欲望中的表情简直性感到爆炸，让他自己也控制不住地使出浑身解数取悦他，嫣红的嘴紧紧裹着王俊凯上下套弄，时而碰到牙齿，引起王俊凯骤然加速的喘息。

王源的下巴都酸了，王俊凯才推开了王源的头。他一手拉王源起来，让他双手撑在沙发背上，慢慢扶着那根插了进去。

王源后面还松软着，王俊凯插进去只是浑身颤了颤，夹紧了。

王俊凯停了一会儿，享受王源里面湿热吸吮的无上快感，缓缓动作起来，啮咬着王源颈后凸起的脊椎骨。

没顶的欢愉像浪潮一样在体内翻涌，王源的手逐渐撑不住了，腰软软地塌陷下去，脸埋在沙发靠背上。

“嗯……戴套……啊！”王源被顶得不停向前移动，喘息着断断续续地说。

王俊凯动作不停，额头上的汗在灯光下闪闪发亮，“放哪儿了？”

“啊……书架上……”

王俊凯一下子全根抽出，蘑菇头狠狠刮过内壁，王源控制不住地叫了出来，“嗯嗯——！”

王俊凯把王源翻了个个儿，正面重新插入，然后就着插入的姿势把他抱了起来。这个姿势王俊凯进入的更深了，有种被顶到胃的错觉。王源紧紧环住他的脖子，腿缠住他劲瘦的腰，问：“干嘛！”

王俊凯迈出一步，阴茎跟着在王源身体里磨了一下，引起王源一阵伴随着哭音的颤抖。“拿套。”他粗喘着说。

每走一步，王源就要抖一阵，后面跟着不断痉挛，忍得王俊凯后背都是汗，肩上全是王源咬出来的牙印。从沙发到书架的短短距离两人走了好久，终于走到的时候王源双眼含泪，都快哭出来了。

王俊凯拔出来，把他放下，沙哑地命令：“打开，帮我套上。”

王源靠着王俊凯的胸膛，手软绵绵地使不上力，拿了一个出来以后怎么都撕不开外包装，他试图用牙咬，却弄得包装上湿漉漉的更打不开了，前面后面都空虚地抗议着，急得他眼泪都要流出来了。

王俊凯看不下去，用蛮力一撕，包装顿时四分五裂，圆圆的套子掉到了他脚下。

王源半跪下来捡起，手抖抖索索地帮他套上。

王俊凯抿着嘴看他套完，粗暴地把王源拉起来推到墙上，抬起他的一条腿就插了进去。

王源只觉得刚刚积攒的力气都泄了，套子上面的凸起摩擦过他敏感的黏膜顶着前列腺，连续不断的类似高潮的快感爽的他双腿都打起了摆子。

王俊凯进行最后的冲刺，王源大脑一片空白，意识都漂浮起来，什么时候射的都不知道，等他回过神来，王俊凯也射了，正伏在他耳边喘息，“隔了层东西，感觉不好……下次不用了。”

王源无力反驳，虚弱地闭上了眼睛。

 

第十四章

 

王俊凯给王源买了最新款的菠萝手机和oPad，自己还用着旧的。

那天俩人拍完戏回家，客厅茶几上放着个小礼包，王源还以为是粉丝送王俊凯的，就没在意。精心包装的礼物就这样被无视了一整晚，最后还是王俊凯先忍不住问他怎么不拆开，王源才满心诧异地接受了王俊凯的一片心意。

不拆开还好，拆开了王源简直爱不释手，一会儿玩手机一会儿玩平板无缝切换，忙得团团转，要不是王俊凯把电子产品都没收了呵斥他睡觉，他估计能玩个通宵。

诺基亚老爷机终于光荣下岗了，王源感念它任劳任怨地服务了四五年，珍而重之地把它收在了菠萝手机的漂亮盒子里。

 

这一天是周末，天气难得晴朗，午后的阳光温暖地洒到卧房里。两个人吃饱喝足，懒洋洋地赖在床上。

王源枕着王俊凯的大腿，双手举着平板，打开了微博。

“快一个月没上微博了……”王源嘟囔，“还不太会用呢。”

王俊凯翻了一页手里的书，“记得去黄导首页转发宣传博。”

王源哦了一声。转发和评论太多了，他决定先看看私信。有一个叫护舒宝的粉丝给他发的私信特别多，王源掰指头算算，这个数量，大概是每天早中晚各发一次吧……

他又自豪又不好意思，怀着好奇点了进去。

【你真的和Karry拍新片？呵呵了】

【黄锐眼睛真是瞎了才选中你！[鄙视]长的又丑演技又烂！床上像个死人一样！】

【脸皮多厚才好意思坐Karry的车？】

……

【呵呵，告诉你吧，因为你，Karry以后都没办法接新片了，你把他事业毁了！】

【识相就快滚出Karry的视线】

【最看不起你这种人了，踩着别人上位，无耻】

【傻眼了吧，什么都不懂还进这个圈子？Karry的前任你数都数不过来！】

……

王源的心沉了下去。

王俊凯为什么不能拍片了？

黄导亲口夸他敬业的。

王俊凯自己说他以前没有男朋友。

“啊！”王源想得入神，手上没把住，oPad摔到了脸上，撞得他鼻梁骨酸疼，眼泪都流出来了。

王俊凯好笑地帮他揉揉，“坐起来看。”

王源听他的话坐到他身边，犹豫了一会儿。

“你不能接新戏了吗？”他问。

王俊凯转头看了看他，说：“嗯，不能。”

王源垮下了肩膀，“为什么啊！”

王俊凯奇怪地看了他一眼，不耐烦地抖抖书页，发出哗啦啦的响声，“你想看着我和别人上床？”

王源哑口无言。王俊凯漫不经心地说，“不是什么大事，你别操心了。”

王源低下了头。“我这是关心你。”他小声说，但王俊凯已经没在听了。

宁静维持了几分钟，王源还是没忍住。

他推推王俊凯的胳膊：“那你如果不拍戏了，怎么养活自己啊？”

王俊凯把书放下，对着王源笑了笑。“怕我养不起你？

王源眨眨眼睛，摇摇头。“我可以不买新自行车，还可以少吃点零食……”他恋恋不舍地看着手里的新oPad，“这个也可以退掉。”

“都拆封了，不能退了。”王俊凯说。

“那我就去打工挣钱！”王源急忙说，“我养你，我也可以拍戏——”

“胡思乱想什么！”这句话不知道触动了王俊凯哪根神经，惹得他一下子沉下脸怒喝，“你以后不准接戏！”

声音好大，王源耳朵里都还隐约听得到回声。

卧室里的沉默紧绷着就要爆发。

“凭什么？”好半天，王源才找回自己的声音。他的心跳得又急又快，声音颤抖：“我拍不拍戏是我自己的事！”

这样的反抗还是第一次。王俊凯一下子站了起来，脸色风雨欲来。

王源畏惧地缩了缩，但他今天就是想把话说清楚。

“黄导说我很有潜力！……我也不想成为你的累赘！“

王俊凯抿着嘴，没头苍蝇似的在卧室里来回走了几步，一脚踢翻了一个椅子。

这一脚又重又狠，椅子飞到墙上哐的一声四分五裂了。

“你真傻还是假傻？”王俊凯喘着气，努力平复自己的语调，“你让我眼睁睁看你和别人上床？”

“这是不一样的！只是拍戏而已！”王源着急地解释，身体前倾，目光紧紧跟随着王俊凯。

王俊凯冷笑一声，嘲讽地看着他。

“而且你还不是和那么多人拍过床戏！”王源受不了他冷漠的表情，委屈和愤怒就化作了一股热流涌上了鼻腔眼眶，声音里带了哽咽。

“哦，原来是因为这个。”王俊凯冷淡地抱起胳膊。“我告诉过你我以前没有男朋友。”

“你根本没有认真告诉过我！我们到底是不是在谈恋爱！”

“凭什么帮我做决定……”

“我，我都不知道你为什么喜欢我……”王源崩溃地大哭，把脸埋到膝盖里不让王俊凯看到自己的哭相。

王俊凯的身体动了动似乎想要上前，但他最终还是没有说出什么。

等王源在一片死寂中抬起湿漉漉的脸，家里早就空荡荡的了。

 

王源洗了把脸，眼睛还有点肿痛，心里空虚又茫然。

他无措地环顾四周。这是王俊凯的家，桌子上摆的都是王俊凯的东西，到处都是王俊凯的气味。

他看见书架上的菠萝手机盒子，拿出诺基亚，把卡从菠萝手机换到了诺基亚里。

王源站在王俊凯空旷冷清的房子中央，突然有点想念他又小又乱的出租屋了，虽然网速特别渣，水管还总是漏水。

水管。王源隐隐作痛的脑袋好像想起了什么。他翻着诺基亚里的短信，果然看到房东发的那条短信。

【小王，周六下午来人修水管，勿出门】

已经快下午两点了。王源一把抓起外套就出了门。

 

破凤凰很久没骑，链条都上了锈，吱嘎作响得更严重了。不过王源已经无心关注路人们投来的异样目光，满脑子都是王俊凯那副冷漠的嘲讽表情。

他的心好像肿了一样，涩涩地挤压着胸膛。王俊凯其实是对的，不论怎样，他也不能和别的男人拍GV了。护舒宝指责他毁了王俊凯的事业，他自己又何尝不是做好了为爱牺牲的准备呢。

尽管不想承认，在这段关系里，他确实是被吃得透透的那一方。王源苦笑了一下。爱情让人软弱，让人自私，让人无时无刻不怀疑自己。

他一心二用地骑着车，突然觉得有些不对，低头看去，就发现车前轮像慢镜头一样一帧一帧滚了出去，失去了轮子支撑的车身前倾，偏离了自行车道，他眼见着刷着黄漆的地面越来越近，余光里一辆面包车驶了过来。

王源在那一瞬间什么都意识不到了，大脑似乎切断了思考的回路。等他僵住的意识恢复过来，他只记得一些破碎的画面，耳边尽是嘈杂的汽车鸣笛声和尖叫声。

他试图动动手指，但脖子以下的身体好像都不听使唤了。

他努力地感受自己的手臂，指挥它从裤兜里掏出手机；诺基亚没有碎。他的双眼模糊地辨认着键盘，按下了通话键放到耳旁。周遭的声音似乎都渐渐远去了，唯留电话里的嘟嘟声。

“……”

接通了，那头的人没有说话，只听得到稳定的呼吸声。

王源感觉眼角痒痒的，大概是哭了。这个时候疼痛才逐渐清晰起来，他松开了手，慢慢失去了意识。

 

第十五章

 

王源是被疼醒的。

他做了个乱七八糟的梦，梦里好像有嘈杂的音乐声和笑声，和王俊凯冷酷的背影。睁开眼睛，梦境就像雾一样散去，再也想不起来了，但虚假的悲伤还残留在身体里。

刺目的灯光让他不适地眨了眨眼。他的喉咙干渴的要命，左臂钻心地疼，耳朵里听见响亮的笑声——

笑声？

王源看见自己裹着石膏的手臂。他费力地歪歪头，一个大爷正坐在他的病床前磕着瓜子笑得前仰后合，电视里的郭德纲红光满面，唾沫横飞。

大爷听到动静，转过头来，喷着瓜子皮说：“小伙子，你醒了啊！”

王源嗓音嘶哑，“大爷，能帮我倒杯水吗？”

大爷把自己的茶缸子递过来，贴心地帮他摇起病床。

王源灌了一肚子热乎乎的茶水，打了个嗝。他大概知道自己出了车祸，被人送到了医院。但接下来怎么办？行动不便，身上没钱，手机——

他看看床头的桌子，又单手翻翻地上的背包。

手机也不见了。

相声结束了，大爷换了个台，电视里的陈洁仪开始唱《心动》，小提琴一般的音色缓缓流淌，淌进了王源心底。对王俊凯的依赖和思念像藤蔓一样缠绕着他，随着歌手的深情演绎而抽紧。

一曲将歇，大爷看得瓜子都忘嗑了，赞叹道：“唱得真好啊。”

王源抽抽鼻子，抬手抹了抹眼睛。

大爷笑呵呵地问，“小伙子多大啦？”

王源不好意思地笑笑说，“二十二了。”

大爷道，“还是个小娃嘛！”他打开了个八宝粥给王源，“送你来的小陈去交费了，饿了吧，先喝点。”

王源沉浸在爱与哀愁里，并不觉得饥饿，但还是接过来，“谢谢大爷。……小陈是谁？”

“你不认识他？”

王源摇摇头。“我被车撞了，后来的事都不知道。”

大爷咂咂嘴，絮絮叨叨地批评他不小心。

王源左耳进右耳出，没滋没味地喝着八宝粥。现实平淡而冷漠，并不因他生命中的起伏停下脚步。

病房的门被推开，一个略显发福的中年阿姨走了进来。

“哎，小王醒了！”阿姨惊讶道，拘谨地在裤子上擦了擦手，犹豫着没有上前。

王源笑了笑，“阿姨，您送我来的？”

阿姨抚抚鬓角花白的碎发，“哎，对……那个，我本来是去送货的……真是不好意思，路上看到你车子坏了的时候已经晚了，刮着你了……”

王源看见那张因生活重担而沧桑的脸上真实的愧疚和难过，连忙摆摆手，“不是的，是我自己车子坏了，责任在我。”

阿姨连声否认，脸都涨红了。

王源摇摇头，“阿姨，您不用道歉，事情的经过我自己清楚……谢谢您送我过来。”

一个穿着肥大校服扎马尾的瘦竹竿小姑娘走过来，把饭盒放在床头，怕生地躲在了阿姨身后。

“这是我女儿豆豆，”阿姨说，“豆豆，叫哥哥。”

“哥哥好。”小姑娘细声细气地说，好奇地打量王源。

王源温和地笑了笑。

“饿了吧，我让豆豆带了点晚饭过来，快吃吧，别凉了。”阿姨手忙脚乱地帮他把骨头汤和饭菜端出来。

王源制止她，“阿姨，我自己能行，您忙您的吧，别耽误事情。”

阿姨还想坚持，但车里的货还没送到，心里终究不踏实，“那我先去一趟，让豆豆在这儿陪你，有什么事给我打电话啊！”

王源想起自己的手机，忙问，“阿姨，你看到我手机了吗？”

阿姨恍然大悟地从身上四处摸了摸，摸出了他的诺基亚。“这个吧？送你到医院的时候，手里还紧紧攥着，我就收起来了。”

王源接过被体温捂热的手机，感激地点头，“谢谢阿姨。”

“哎，谢什么……”阿姨拘谨地搓搓手，拎起挎包，急急忙忙地走了。

叫豆豆的小姑娘害羞地朝他笑了笑，乖觉地从书包里拿出作业。

王源抚摸着诺基亚摔得坑洼不平的边角，点开屏幕。电源只剩一格，没有未接来电，也没有短信。

王源脸上的笑容消失了，失望地手机扔到一边。

你在哪儿？

……对不起。

他皱着眉，在左臂上传来的持续不断的疼痛中昏沉睡去。

 

此时此刻，王俊凯正仰头看着王源的窗户。

王源给他打过电话，但什么都没有说。等他回家，只看到崭新的菠萝手机静静地躺在客厅茶几上，一切都保留着原来的样子。

王源没有带手机走。

一晚上了，没有看到他的身影，王源家里的灯光也从未亮起。

他像个雕塑一样倚在机车上，帽檐下露出高挺的鼻梁和一点下垂的嘴角。细密而冰冷的夜雨打湿了他身上的皮衣，浇湿了一地烟头。

他掏出手机，点开微博又发了一条私信，但对方依然没在线。

小区住户的灯光渐渐在黑夜中熄灭，又在黎明前亮起。

天光大亮的时候，王俊凯终于离开了。

 

这一夜王源被难以忍受的疼痛折磨的辗转反侧，天还没全亮又被尿意憋醒。

他回头一看，韩阿姨躺在他旁边的陪床上睡的正香，对床的大爷响亮地打着呼。

他赶紧起床放水，惬意地舒了一口气。他脑袋因为睡眠不足昏昏沉沉的，眼球里布满血丝，半边脸还因为脸朝下从车上摔下来而肿了一大块。

王源对着镜子左右照了半天，几乎认不出自己了。脸肿成这样，就算他想王俊凯想得挠心挠肺，也不好意思跟他见面啊……

还好片子已经杀青了。他回到床前，打开手机，跟房东解释了一下昨天没在家的原因。

要不要给王俊凯打电话呢？他纠结地抠着床单上一个小洞。

他都不主动打过来！王源忿忿。难道还在生气？——哼，我，我道歉还不行么。

但是一旦联系上，他肯定会问我在哪儿，然后就会来医院，然后就看到这副猪头样，露出嫌弃的表情……

不行不行！王源惊恐地打住幻想，把手机放回去。

怎么会这么倒霉啊！他难过又委屈，把被子抻到脸上遮住。

诺基亚发出了电量不足的警示，但他并没有注意到。

 

第十六章

 

一夜凄风冷雨，这天早上却难得放了晴，天高云淡，清风徐徐，春天似乎就要来了。

王俊凯回到家门口时，嘴唇都有些干裂发青。他在智能门锁上操作了一会儿，颓然放下了手。

王源没有回来过。

家里没了话唠的王源冷冷清清的，王俊凯无心做饭，衣服也不脱，就累得扑倒在沙发上睡了过去。

这一觉睡得极不安稳，他的衣服还是湿的，黏在身上很不舒服，又忘记开空调，屋子里冷的像地窖一样。他眉头紧皱，因为浑身发冷而紧紧抱住自己，渐渐发起高烧，晕迷了过去。

 

这时，王源正在医院里与阿姨大眼瞪小眼。

王源手臂的骨折和身上的擦伤其实都不算严重，医生今早查房给他看过，就下了可以出院的指令。

王源不乐意，他觉得住在病房挺好的，有吃有喝有人照顾，还有电视可看，再不济半秃大爷还能即兴表演一段单口相声呢。但现在是感冒高发季节，病房塞得满满当当，他的症状不重，住院纯属浪费资源，难怪医生下了逐客令。

王源一想到自己要回到冷清清乱糟糟还漏水的出租屋，心里是一百个不愿意，何况他一个独臂侠，半边脸还肿的和猪头一样，连洗澡都不能独立完成，现在出院岂不是傻？

没想到阿姨一听说他是自己住没人照顾，拍着胸脯揽下了照顾他的活，非要拉他回自己家，还要负担他的医药费。

王源哪能同意，别说事故本身是因他而起，哪怕不是，王源也不会住到她家的，阿姨每天起早贪黑拉货，还要带女儿，负担已经够重了。

王源脸皮薄，阿姨嘴笨，两个人摆事实讲道理，磕磕巴巴地争辩了半天，也没争辩出个结果，最后还是医生看不下去，劈头盖脸把王源训斥了一顿，他这才灰溜溜地收拾东西办了出院手续。好在交费的时候他豁出去，用石膏手阻拦着阿姨自己把钱交了，心里好歹好受一点。

既然已经出了院，阿姨又盛情邀请，他就顺水推舟地上了面包车，回到了她家。

叫豆豆的小姑娘看到他来似乎很高兴，红着脸手忙脚乱地帮他接过包，又把自己的小屋打扫干净给他住。

王源打量她仅容得下一张单人床和书桌的小房间。屋子里很整洁，课本整整齐齐地摆在书架上，桌子上也摆了些手工艺品。虽然没有多余的装饰，却别致又温暖。

王源放松下来，躺倒在豆豆散发着淡淡洗衣粉香味的小床上。他腿长，床太小放不下，只能憋屈地蜷着。阳光暖呼呼地烘烤着他，他渐渐忘记了身上的疼痛，迷迷糊糊地进入了梦乡。

 

天色渐黯，王俊凯的手机坚持不懈地震动着，带动了腰间的钥匙，发出嗡嗡的巨响。

王俊凯昏沉地睁开眼睛，一时不知今夕是何年。他撑着坐起来去摸茶几上的水杯，撞翻了花瓶，瓶子滚落到地毯上，发出了沉闷的一声。

王俊凯把烧得燥热的脸埋在手里，深深地叹了口气。他的心里第一次被挫败和茫然占据了，窗外热闹的城市夜景却反衬着他此刻的孤独。

手机又开始震了，是黄锐，王俊凯揉了揉通红的眼睛接通。

“喂，黄导。”他的嗓子里好像充满了砂砾，说话的时候引起刀割般的疼痛。

“Karry，怎么现在才接电话？”

“刚才睡着了。”

“什么时候了还睡觉。后天晚上杀青宴，就咱们剧组里的人出去搓一顿，你和小王说一下，我打他电话一直关机。”

王俊凯一愣。“他……关机？”王俊凯的视线移到桌子上王源的菠萝手机上，点开屏幕。

他心里已经预感到了什么，但真正看到手机显示无sim卡的时候额头上的青筋还是恼怒地狂跳了一下。

他也不管黄锐还在说话，直接挂了电话，拨通王源的手机号。

“对不起，您所拨打的用户已关机……”

他一下子站起来，身子因为眼前突然发黑而晃了晃，然后匆匆出了门。

 

王源住的小区里歌舞升平，广场上一群老太太在跳舞，几个小孩子疯跑着。

王源的家里依旧没人，一片漆黑。

王俊凯在热闹的人群里失魂落魄地走着，脸上泛着不正常的潮红，呼吸滚烫。他在树下的长椅坐下，再次给王源打过去。

还是关机。

他仰起头，把堵在喉头的酸涩咽下去，看见天上一轮明亮的圆月。

 

“现在社会多乱啊……租我们家房子的那个小王，昨天才出了车祸……”

熟悉的大嗓门传来。

“修水管的师傅在我家门口等了半天，费用还照样收……”

他支起耳朵。

“也不知道小王被撞成什么样了，受伤了也没个人照顾。”

他四处搜寻者声音的来源，看见旁边的长凳上一个正和邻里拉家常的大妈。

王俊凯疾步上前抓住大妈的手臂，吓得她一个激灵，“小伙子，你做啥子？”

“……”

 

这边王俊凯焦急绝望，强撑着身体在各大医院四处奔波寻找，几乎要去太平间认领无主尸体了，王源却迷迷糊糊地刚从沉睡中醒来。

饭菜的香味充盈了他的鼻腔，他身上不知被谁盖了一条卡通被子。天已经全黑了，门缝里透出灯光和电视的声音。

他有点犹豫，不太想开门打扰别人的家庭生活，但饿得隐隐作痛的胃让他不得不出去觅食。

阿姨热情地招呼道，“小王，醒啦？过来吃晚饭吧，还热着呢。”

豆豆本来趴在沙发上看电视，看到他连忙坐直了，双手规规矩矩地放在膝盖上。

阿姨从厨房端出来了排骨和罗宋汤，又给他盛了碗米饭，王源狼吞虎咽地吃起来。

阿姨笑眯眯地说，“胃口真好。”

王源说：“嗯，朋友都说我是个吃货。”

他想起手机还没充电，问道，“阿姨，你家有诺基亚的充电器吗？”

阿姨说，“哎呀，我得找找……”她站起来四处翻起来，“以前我家那位有个诺什么丫手机来着……不知道还在不在了。”

她找了半天，豆豆也跟着找，总算在角落里找出个落满了灰的充电器。

王源拿过来试了一下，谢天谢地，还能用，他松了一口气，把诺基亚插上。

吃完饭，王源想起自己从车祸以后还没洗过澡，于是委婉地向阿姨表达了这个要求。

阿姨说：“哎，行！你手伤了不方便，我帮你。”

王源涨红了脸，连连摆手：“不用的，我自己能行。”

阿姨瞧着他可乐，打趣道，“我这么大年纪了，都能当你妈了，不要害羞嘛。”

王源在医院里已经了解到阿姨的脾气，退步道，“那您拿毛巾帮我擦擦身上吧。”

 

草草擦了个身又洗了头发，王源看看镜子里的自己，总算没有之前那么面目可憎，但脸上因为有一些肿起好转变青，看起来更五颜六色了。

他不忍再看，回到房间给手机开机。

还是没有未接来电和短信。

王俊凯在做什么？难道还在生气？

王源的手指犹豫不决地悬着。他是愿意道歉的，但又怕王俊凯找到他，看到他这副样子，肯定会嫌他丑的。

不管了，他想。总之还是先向他道歉吧。

他按了拨通键，紧张地咽了口口水。

“嘟——”

“王源？”王俊凯沙哑的声音传来，听起来有点奇怪。

王源听到他的声音就有点想哭，抿着嘴扯着睡衣的一角，不知道该怎么开口。

“那个……，对不——”

“你在哪儿？”王俊凯直截了当问，语气有点冲。

“呃……”王源不太想说，对他的态度有点反应不过来。

“受伤了吗？疼不疼？”王俊凯又问。

王源一愣。“你怎么知道我受伤了？”

王俊凯沉默了一下，“伤哪里了？”

“也没什么，手骨折了。”王源揪紧睡裤，又把褶皱抚平。昨晚手臂那样痛，他也没觉得什么，忍忍就过去了，现在王俊凯问起，他却矫情起来，委屈得鼻子都堵住了，眼睛里也冒出水。

“乖，告诉我你在哪里。”王俊凯似乎听出了他在哭，温柔问道。

王源抑制不住地哽咽起来，也顾不上脸上的伤了，告诉了他地址。

因为他此刻真的真的只想抱住王俊凯好好哭一场。

 

第十七章

 

王源放下电话发了很久的呆，渐渐紧张起来。他在狭小漆黑的卧室里坐立不安，等到外面阿姨和豆豆熄灯睡下，才蹑手蹑脚地摸到卫生间。左边脸上肿的花里胡哨跟调色盘似的，王源抻长了脖子在镜子上仔细照，想破头也没想出补救的方法。

他的在不大的卫生间里搜寻，发现了晾衣杆上挂着的口罩，连忙戴到脸上。淡黄色半旧的皮卡丘口罩有些小了，紧紧地箍住了他的耳朵。王源皱着眉头看看，莫名觉得有点熟悉……

……这不是大耳朵图图么？

 

这时，远处传来的机车轰鸣声打破了居民区深夜的寂静。王源心脏一个狂跳，无心再看自己的造型，跑下了楼。

他躲在单元门后，声控灯亮起又暗下。王俊凯的脚步声越来越近，他的心也越跳越快，和他被口罩闷住的急促呼吸声一起，在漆黑寂静的楼道里格外清晰。

手心又凉又潮，他在裤子上蹭了蹭，才发现自己还穿着睡衣拖鞋。冬日的寒气透过薄薄的布料渗入皮肤，他打了个哆嗦抱紧手臂，竖起耳朵。

王俊凯在隔壁的单元门口停了停，似乎是在辨认门牌号，然后就朝王源藏身的地方走来。脚步声越来越近，王源几乎可以听到王俊凯的呼吸声了，但不知为什么，他却突然有种强烈的想逃跑的欲望——

单元门刚被推开，就被王源狠狠撞上了。

门外的王俊凯一愣，加大力气推门，被王源咬着牙死死顶住。

“王源？”王俊凯试探着问。

这熟悉的声线仿佛阔别已久，王源听得都有些痴了。

王俊凯用手指轻轻叩了叩。“为什么堵着门？”他的声音很平和，带着安抚的意味，令王源不自觉地松开了力气。

他突然不知该如何开口了。

王俊凯耐心地等候着，王源能听到他沉稳的呼吸声。

“我……我撞到脸了，”他的声音被口罩挡住，闷闷的，“一点都不酷，不想让你看见。”

他不知道王俊凯之前在医院找他的时候做过多坏的打算，听着对方没动静心里还有些吃味：我都撞成猪头了，你都没点反应么。

王俊凯沉默了一会儿，平静道：“没关系，你出来让我看看。”

王源咬咬牙，用因寒冷而发抖的右手打开门。

王俊凯一点一点地出现在他的视线里。

 

他被汹涌而来的情绪淹没，不记得发生了什么，回过神的时候，已经被王俊凯轻轻拥入到温暖的怀抱，舒服得让他想流泪。

王俊凯敞开外套把王源裹紧，用体温熨热他冻得发抖的身体。

“你吓死我了。”他低声说。

王源伏在他肩上小声抽泣，眼泪洇湿了他的T恤。

“也不开手机，我找了你很久。”

“以后不许自己偷偷跑出去。”

“不该吼你，是我的错，对不起。”

……

也不知道抱了多久，王源的腿都快冻得失去知觉了，但他全心全意地听王俊凯讲话，心里只觉得熨帖，灵魂漂浮着，忘记了自我。

王俊凯轻轻推开他，抬手揭下他的口罩，脸上浮现出难过的神色。

“对不起。”他温柔地吻着王源肿起的左脸。“对不起。”他在王源耳边呢喃。

王源闭着眼无声地流着眼泪，又一滴滴被王俊凯吮走，两个人湿润的唇瓣渐渐摸索着贴合到一起，交换了一个带着泪水味道的、温柔缠绵的吻。

月色寂静无声地爱抚着紧紧依偎的他们。

 

一吻完毕，王源靠在王俊凯身上轻轻喘息。

“回家吧。”王俊凯说。

王源恋恋不舍地从王俊凯的怀抱中退开，“我上去拿书包。”

王俊凯的眉头孩子气地皱起来，拉住他的手：“不拿了。”

“可是衣服也在上面，好冷。”

“那就抱着走回去。”

王源想象了一下：“像两只螃蟹。”

两个人因为这个不怎么好笑的笑话咧开嘴笑得停不下来，又黏黏糊糊地抱在了一起。

王俊凯用鼻尖蹭着着王源半湿的头发，“去吧。”

王源的内心告诉他快点上去拿了衣服赶紧回家吧，可是身体却贪恋着王俊凯的温暖不想动弹，撒娇地哼了一声。

王俊凯抱着他的手紧了紧，嘴上却催促着，“去吧，快去快回。”

王源下了好大的决心把自己从他身上撕下来，一步三回头地上了楼回到卧室，单手把豆豆的小被子叠好，又匆匆给阿姨留了张纸条，想了想应该没什么了，披上外套,轻手轻脚地离开了。

楼下传来了令他心安的机车启动声。

 

王俊凯家。

卫生间传来隐隐的水声，王源把自己埋在王俊凯的被子里，深深嗅进他的气息，熟悉的、舒服的味道。

王俊凯洗完了澡，擦着头发走过来，长腿一跨钻进被窝里搂住王源，小心地把他打了石膏的手摆好。王源笑吟吟地望向他，看得他也情不自禁地微笑了。

爱意像水一样在身体里微微晃动，又从眼神里满溢出来。这大概是世界上最温柔最动人的眼神，胜过千言万语。

王源被这样的眼神凝视着，扛不住地眨眨眼睛脸红了，把脑袋埋进王俊凯的胸膛里，王俊凯轻轻地爱抚摩挲着他的后背。被深爱、被珍视、被捧在手心的感觉让王源既幸福甜蜜又患得患失，酸甜又苦涩的情绪把他的心塞满，他不知道如何处理面对，只能更加地贴紧王俊凯，藏进他的怀里。

王俊凯往上拉了拉被子，把他俩遮住，陷入一片黑暗。“如果——”他犹豫着开口。

“我不会再拍戏了。”王源和他心意相通，小小声地打断了他。

王俊凯沉默。

“因为我喜欢你……爱那种喜欢。”王源低声说。

他本以为说出来会觉得肉麻和羞耻，但这句话就这样无比自然地流露出来了，既平淡又真诚。

“我知道。”王俊凯低声说，轻吻他的头发，额头，睫毛，鼻侧，最后到唇角。

“我也爱你。”他在王源的嘴唇上无声地说，感觉有些脸热，手指不自在地动了动。

王源通过唇间的触感辨认出了他的话，惊讶地抬起头，却只看得到一片黑暗。王俊凯的手摸索着找到了他没受伤的那只手，和他十指相缠，再次用气音说了一遍：

“我也爱你。”

王源激动地含住了他的嘴唇。王俊凯宽容地任他的舌尖探进来，温柔而技巧地引导着他，尽自己所能让他舒服，不一会儿就让王源动情得不能自已。被子里的空气越来越稀薄燥热，王源渐渐体会到一种濒死似的窒息快感。

王俊凯在他即将因缺氧晕过去的前一秒一把掀开了被子。王源大口地呼吸着清凉的氧气，心脏剧烈地跳动着，王俊凯也喘得厉害，脸色有些苍白。

王源喘匀了，就又凑上去像小狗一样蹭王俊凯的下巴，半硬的下面难耐地磨蹭着他的小腹。

王俊凯冒了一阵虚汗，累得眼皮都睁不开，睡意、欲望和头痛纠缠，他难受地叹了口气。

王源这才感到王俊凯的脸上不正常的高热，吓了一跳，用自己的额头抵住他的额头。

“你发烧了！”他颤声说，用完好的那只手去摸他的脸。

“没事，睡一觉就好了。”王俊凯虚弱地说，把他的手拿下来。

王源着急地说，“不行——”

还没说完，就被王俊凯捂住了。他的眼睛里布满血丝，亲了亲王源的眉心，把他受伤的手放进怀里摆好。

“乖，别动，陪我睡一觉。”他打了个哈欠，低不可闻地说，眼睫颤动着看了他最后一眼，然后紧紧阖上了。

王源被他箍在怀里大睁着双眼毫无睡意，有一肚子的话想说，但王俊凯已经睡熟了，长睫落下一片安详的阴影，发出平稳轻浅的呼吸声。

他在黑暗中静静等了很久后，轻轻移开王俊凯的手离开他的怀抱，打算去拿些冰袋给他敷上。

王俊凯似是梦中有感，伸出手臂把他捞回来抱紧，含糊地咕哝：“别动，压到手。”

王源鼻子一酸，不再动弹，躺在他的臂弯里痴痴地用目光描绘着王俊凯的轮廓，慢慢地眼皮沉重起来，也睡着了。

 

第十八章

 

自从王源受伤，王俊凯心中有愧，免不了对他多有包容溺爱。加上新片在亚洲市场上投放销售后反响火爆，王源的粉丝是以火箭的速度飞涨，每天看着网络上内地的港台的日本的各色粉丝花样表白，本就熊孩子心性的王源更是飘飘然找不到北了，仗着粉丝心疼自己骨折，把王俊凯支使得团团转。

王俊凯本就在为开服装店的事情忙碌，还得时刻惦记着回来伺候病号，胡子都没空刮。眼见着王源越来越不像话，王俊凯面上不动声色，心头的火苗可是蹭蹭地往上窜，只待找个由头好好教训他一顿。

这天早上，王源又赖在床上玩游戏。他受了伤的左手肿的像个馒头，手指像萝卜一样圆滚滚的，本就白皙的皮肤都被撑得都有点透明了。左手不好使，他竟然神奇地迅速学会了右手单手打游戏，分分钟把一首Hard Level的曲目打出了S级。王俊凯来招呼了几次让他去吃早饭他也不听，撒娇耍赖非要把游戏通关。

王俊凯只好把餐盘端到了床边亲自喂他。

“张嘴，喝汤。”王俊凯把勺子送到他嘴边。

王源玩得聚精会神，眼神黏在oPad上，稍稍侧头张开嘴，“啊——”

王俊凯无语地喂了进去。

总算通关了，王源嚼着王俊凯喂过来的面包，兴高采烈地把游戏结果分享到微博，还附了张两人的自拍，配文：我厉害吧！@Karry都不会玩这个！哈哈！

他俩现在是网络红人，公认的“国民HOMO”，王源的微博发出去还不出五秒，下面就建起了高楼，天南海北的粉丝嘻嘻哈哈地在下面跟他聊天开玩笑，其乐融融。

王源喜滋滋地刷着评论，看见不好的就拉黑删除，关心他的就回个谢谢，搞笑的段子就点个赞，沉浸其中，王俊凯喂到嘴边的饭也不稀罕吃了。

王俊凯深吸一口气把不爽压下去，推推他的胳膊：“快吃，凉了。”

王源挥开他的手，“不吃了！”

他的石膏手太沉，挥起来虎虎生风，一下把王俊凯端着的汤碗打得倒扣在床上，被子床单连带着他自己的睡衣睡裤湿了一片。

王俊凯的脸沉了下来。

王源一无所觉，随手把碗放到一边，大爷似的敞开四肢：“衣服湿了，我要换衣服！”

王俊凯抿着嘴也不出声，只是一手使力抻过床单，王源坐在床单上，连带着一起滑过来，两只张开的腿正好夹住了王俊凯。

他紧张地抬头，看见王俊凯脸上又挂起了那副苏死人的冷漠表情，心头一跳。

自从他受伤，两个人都好久没亲热过了……

王俊凯慢条斯理地把王源的睡衣睡裤扒下来，“把我当保姆使唤，还不发工资……”他的手指在王源的卡通内裤上轻轻滑动。王源舔了舔嘴唇，身体里的渴望逐渐清晰，被王俊凯这么一撩，好像久旱逢甘霖一样，浑身都敏感地抖了起来，下面一点一点站直了。

王俊凯似是惊讶地弹弹他下面鼓起的一坨，“这么精神？”

王源被这么碰着，又是一股电流窜上来，涨红了脸，“这是男人在早晨正常的生理反应！”他心虚地说，腿却难以自控地夹紧了。

王俊凯刚把他的内裤扒下，王源的那根就精神奕奕地跳了出来。他又是紧张又是期待地咽着口水，目光几乎不能从王俊凯的手上移开。

王俊凯逆着光站在他身前，嘴角好像挂着一抹冷笑，抬起他的下巴躬身吻上来。王源急切地回应，右手挂在他脖子上，整个身体为王俊凯而打开。王俊凯则不疾不徐地四处撩拨，一会儿掐他胸前，一会儿揉捏腰侧，舌头也专挑他敏感的地方舔弄，不一会儿王源就激动得情难自已，腰身虚软，哼哼唧唧地哀求王俊凯了。

王俊凯眼睛里是王源白花花的裸体，耳朵里是王源软乎乎的呻吟，也有些控制不住，动作渐渐带了点侵略性，欺身上前把王源摁到了床上。王源急促地喘着气，难受地用下体顶他，眼睛都红了，主动摸他下面，王俊凯也就不再逗他，迅速起身脱掉衣服，从床头拿出润滑剂草草在剑拔弩张的老二上涂了涂，就打开王源的双腿慢慢挤了进去。

很久不做，王源里面又紧又热，还一下一下收缩着，爽得王俊凯颤抖着长长地吐出一口热气，脑门上冒出了汗。他拍拍王源的屁股：“放松，你要把我夹射了。”王源的身体被一点点打开，只觉得血液在脑袋里轰鸣，心脏跳得又急又重，咬着牙攥紧了床单。

两个人僵了一会儿，王俊凯才试探着慢慢抽动起来。毕竟做过许多次了，王源渐渐找到了节奏，配合着王俊凯抬腰送胯，熟悉的快感从身体深处漫出来，让他控制不住地低声呻吟，眼睛半阖，迷蒙地看向王俊凯。

王俊凯被看得心头火热，下身动作不停，上身立直，把王源的腿向下压去，让他清楚地看见两人交合处的景色。王源刚看了一眼就吓得紧紧闭上眼，但那副淫靡的肉体相交的画面在他脑海里挥之不去，身体更敏感了，被王俊凯猛然加速撞击，快感越积越高，眼前氤氲一片，绷紧了身体腰身悬空，射了出来。

王俊凯好久没开荤，一时有点停不下来，把王源翻来覆去插射了四次，才意犹未尽地再次射在了里面。

王源嗓子都叫哑了，抽噎道：“你欺负我！我要告诉我的粉丝！”

你那些粉丝巴不得看我欺负你呢，王俊凯心想。他慈爱地摸摸王源的头毛：“嗯，就欺负你，欺负你一辈子。” 

于是他们就这样过完了性福的一生。

 

番外

天气转暖，草长莺飞，王俊凯的心情也跟着变好，从他每天哼的小曲儿就可以听出来了。

于是他决定带小王同学出去见见世面旅旅游。没想到，机票都订好了，王源又耍赖了。

“我想坐火车！托马斯的小火切滴里里里里！最喜欢小火车了，我们坐火车好不好？”

王俊凯嫌火车又慢又麻烦，本来不同意的，但架不住王源痴缠，只好改订了软卧。

“逛吃逛吃，跟你的形象倒挺符合的。”他暗想。

 

这天出发，王源从早上就开始兴奋，直到傍晚上车的时候才消停下来，已经开始打哈欠了。乘客很少，软卧包厢里只有他们两人，王源不客气地把零食和衣服塞满了对侧的床。

火车上的生活单调乏味，活动空间又小，王源的新鲜劲很快就消耗殆尽，风景也不高兴看，恹恹的躺在狭窄的床上玩平板，不一会儿就在颠簸中眼皮发沉睡了过去。

这一觉又沉重又温暖，王源醒来的时候骨头都酥了。他趴在窗边，看到夜幕上的繁星和远方城市隐约的灯火，思绪随着列车的前进延展、沉淀，心里好像有了些对于生命明悟和启迪。

王俊凯在上铺翻了个身，感觉有点不对劲，睁开眼睛，发现王源扒在他床头，明亮的杏眼炯炯有神地盯着他。

“你——”他的嗓子因为熟睡有些沙哑，咳了咳，“大半夜不睡觉看什么呢？”

王源傻乎乎地咧嘴笑也不说话，手脚并用地爬上来，床铺发出了不堪重负的吱呀声。

“快下去，床要塌了。”王俊凯皱眉推他。

“才不会呢，我这么瘦！”王源反驳道。床和顶棚之间的距离很窄，他弓不起腰进退不得，只能贴着王俊凯的身体慢慢移动。

王俊凯无奈地移开腿给他留出点空间，王源的体重压在他肚子上，让他有点呼吸不畅。“上来做什么？”

王源爬得气喘吁吁：“谈心！”

王俊凯翻白眼，“发什么神经。”

这个床实在是太窄了，王源爬上来以后只好像个章鱼似的趴在他身上。王俊凯推他：“好沉，喘不过气了。”他侧过身让王源滑下去，两个人面对面挤在了一起，王源的后背紧贴着包厢的墙壁。

“白天睡那么久，晚上睡不着了吧。”王俊凯半睁着眼睛责备。  
王源摇他的手臂，“你也别睡，陪我说说话嘛。”

王俊凯看到他讨好的笑，也跟着笑起来，亲了亲他近在咫尺的嘴唇。“说什么？”

“不知道，谈天说地，聊聊美女呗~”王源小声说，气息暖暖地喷在他脸上。

王俊凯嗤笑，“你什么时候又见过美女了。”

王源不服气地争辩，“怎么没见过！韩剧里的！特别漂亮，一说谎还会打嗝，就这样，嗝~而且很有现实意义，教人要真实地报道新闻……”

王俊凯静静地看他眉飞色舞，心里一点点软下来，眉眼溢出一些温柔。

王源被他这么盯着有些难为情，声音越来越小，赌气地翻了个身。

王俊凯的手掠过他的腰牵住他的，在王源耳旁说：“转过来。”

他的声线低沉又温柔，王源乖乖地转过了身。他的嘴唇因为气恼嘟起来，颜色鲜嫩，形状饱满，让王俊凯好像着了迷一样盯着看。王源被这样看着，也忍不住去看他的嘴唇，抬眼的时候，正好撞到王俊凯深沉的目光。

王俊凯稍稍向前，吻住了他。

两人平日接吻比喝水还要频繁，所以一开始这个吻也只是温柔缱绻，浅尝辄止。但由于空间所限，接吻的时候他们的身体不可避免地随着列车颠簸而相互摩擦，王俊凯的舌尖越来越深入，身体也不自觉地欺了上来半压住王源。

王俊凯的舌头在他的喉前嫩肉上打转，又依次舔过他的齿列，伸出舌尖描绘他的唇形。他慢慢地顺着唇角向下舔到脖子上细嫩的皮肤，若有若无的类似于麻痒的快感让王源难耐地仰起了头，似乎是躲避，又似乎是承受。他半闭着眼睛被吻得忘乎所以，喉咙里发出了舒服的轻哼声，手也环上了他的肩背。两人身体紧贴，彼此的反应都瞒不过对方，王源半硬的那里抵着王俊凯的大腿。王俊凯轻轻咬了一口他的下巴，一脸笑意，湿漉漉的嘴巴做出口型：“你硬了。”

王源带着水光的眼睛委屈地看着他，王俊凯于是安抚地再次吻了上来，长驱直入，攻城略地。

这个吻有些激烈，王源被吻得情动，收紧了环住他脖子的手，双腿习惯性地打开让王俊凯嵌进来，身体扭动着想要让王俊凯更贴近一些。狭窄的空间闷热黑暗，只有急促的的喘息声和唇舌交缠的粘腻水声。王俊凯在王源的腰间和大腿游移的双手向上，一手把王源的双手摁到头顶，一手撩起了王源的T恤，头埋到他胸前啮咬。

这样的强烈刺激立刻让王源情难自抑地喘息，间或随着王俊凯唇齿的动作泻出一声低低的呻吟。他的后面空虚地翕合，腰肢无意识地向上挺动着摩擦王俊凯的下体，整个人沉浸在欲望里，为王俊凯打开了身体。

王俊凯这么被他磨着心头火起，犹豫了一下，还是解开了裤子。

“侧过去。“王俊凯沙哑地说，手臂撑在他脸旁，肌肉因用力而鼓起。王源感觉下身一凉，裤子已经被半褪了下来。

王俊凯侧躺在他后面，阴茎嵌进了臀缝，随着列车行进来回摩擦，把王源后面弄得湿漉漉的。他抬起王源的一条腿，另一只手按住他的小腹，坚硬火热的阴茎就慢慢顶了进去。

王源浑身颤抖地感觉自己被一点点撑开，王俊凯灼热的气息喷在他耳旁。这样的姿势还是第一次，王源被摩擦到了体内新的部位，后面跟着敏感地收紧了。

王俊凯停住没有动，喘了一会儿才向前顶了一下。因为后背被护栏挡住，他没法抽出来，只能一下一下又狠又准地顶到最深处再旋转着研磨。王源的胸膛紧贴着车厢墙壁退无可退，被这样磨着内里，胃似乎都要被顶穿了，模糊的痛意夹杂着舒爽穿过四肢百骸抵达大脑，让他发出了压抑的颤抖呻吟。

这时，火车因为变轨强烈地震动了一下，带动着王俊凯的阴茎狠狠擦过那里，一阵冲刷过全身的强烈快感一时湮没了他的意识，王源张开嘴，情难自禁地哼叫出声。这一声细细的哼叫在寂静的夜晚分外清晰，王源一直紧绷着悬空的那只腿因为这突然的刺激抽起了筋。

小腿的肌肉在打转、跳动，痛感和还未褪去的快感融合，王源浑身抽搐冒出了汗，王俊凯的下体也被他紧紧夹在了体内。这一阵突如其来的紧缩让王俊凯措手不及，还以为王源射了，看到他发白的脸才赶紧去揉他的腿。

“放松！”王俊凯低声说，他在王源的体内进退不得，并不好受。

王源前面都疼得软了，身体翻腾着又被王俊凯压制住，喘了好一阵才等到痛意过去，哭闹起来：“不、不用这个姿势！我要下去！”

王俊凯总算能抽出来，心疼地吻走他疼出来的眼泪：“好好，下去。”

王俊凯先翻身下去，高高翘起的下体还带着水光。他把浑身虚软的王源抱下来，推着他在车厢门上吻了一阵，手上握住两人的性器一起撸动，直到把王源刺激得双眼含泪哀求他进来，才迫不及待地把他翻过身冲了进去。

身体里残留的快感被调动起来，王源咬着自己的手臂任由王俊凯一下下又急又重地顶到他的前列腺，前端湿成一片，在车厢门上滑动，留下了道道水痕。

快感越积越高，王源的后背漫起了红色，吐息颤抖着加快——

“哐当！”门外好像有人经过。

王源全身一下子绷紧，前端稀稀落落地射了出来，尖叫被堵回了嗓子里，身体随着射精弹动着。

王俊凯着迷地看着他高潮的表情，也跟着一股股射在了里面，搂着他胸前的手臂青筋暴起，王源听到他刻意压低放缓的喘息声。

脚步声渐远，王俊凯才慢慢拔了出来，用手捂住王源的屁股接住了自己黏糊糊的精液。

 

=======本文由帅炸天的老处男王俊凯先生编辑整理，版权所有，违者我也拿你没办法，转载需授权=======  
=======karrylovesroy.lofter.com=======


End file.
